The Pirate Adventure
by Darker201
Summary: Allen era capitán de un barco pirata hasta que fue traicionado por sus propios compañeros. Despues de 2 años encarcelado escapa y comiensa su nueva busqueda para asesinar a todos lo que alguna vez llamo compañeros, pero se encontrara con algunas dificultades por el camino
1. Prologo

**Notas: D. -man no me pertenece.**

**Es mi primer fic asi que no sean tan duros.**

**PROLOGO**

* * *

><p>En un lugar en alguna parte del mar se encontraba un navio perteneciente al algún reino de china.<p>

- oye crees que es seguro trasportar así a alguien tan peligroso?- pregunto un soldado, su compañero se mantuvo pensativo un tiempo y luego respondió

-no importa como sea contal de que este sellado y encarcelado no hay problema-contesto despreocupado

-y si se sale que harías?-pregunto una tercera voz en la sombras-bueno apuesto a que le rompería su cara y lo mataría al instante- dijo altanero.

El soldado no se dio cuenta que su compañero ero estaba tirado en el piso sangrando y hasta que se volteo para divisar a una persona de cabello blanco, un ojo gris y el otro ojo...lo tenia negro y rojo! paresia todo un demonio, era alto, solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones blancos pero paresia de color rojo y unas botas negras

-QUE!- grito alarmado antes de intentar tocar la alarme pero cuando levanto su tenia mano derecha.

Mirando horrorisado como su mano no estaba, levanto la izquierda para ver que tampoco estaba.

-oye-pregunto la tercera voz- quieres una mano... o dos- dijo mostrando las manos del pobre hombre

-no-dijo en un susurro-no-esta vez mas alto-NOOO!-grito aterrado antes de tirarse asi el suelo.

-no que dijiste que me matarías- pregunto sonriendo psicopatamente.

-como escapaste! estabas en una celda bajo agua en este barco! yo te bi estabas medio muerto!-el solo lo miro y dijo.

-solo estaba tomando un pequeño descanso.

-pero...-intento decir.

-dame tu ropa la que tengo esta horrenda-cl.. -dijo tartamudeando totalmente asustado y empeso a quitarse la ropa lo cual le fue difícil ya que no tenia manos.

-gracias-dijo tomando la rropa-me..me..dejaras vi..vivir.  
>El estaba esperanzado como el se estaba alejando.<p>

-no- dijo simplemente- de hecho ya te mate hace un rato-dijo chasqueando los dedos

-que...haaaaa!-grito antes de caer el solo seguia caminado sin problema con la ropa que tenia pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera- bueno ahora a buscar un barco y a navegar y una tripulacion-dijo simplemente, sacando una bandera de su mochila que estaba en su cintura-ahora después de 2 años es hora de regresar-dijo recordando un poco de la ultima vez que estuvo libre.

-esos maldito ojala que estén pudriéndose en el fondo marino-lo menciona de forma siniestra.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno algo corto es una historia que se me imagino cuando vi una imagen !REVIEW<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: D gray-man no me pertenese**

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter:1 Libre<strong>

* * *

><p>En alguna parte de España<p>

-Escuchaste que el capitan se escapo del barco que lo retenia-dijo una persona a su acompaña ante.

El estaba sorprendido por la respuesta.

-Seguro que viene a por nosotros despues de traicinarlo no creo que ahora libre nos deje empas-siguio dicien do, su compañero aun sorprendido empeso a pensar en las palabras de su amigo y recordo algo.

-Alguna vez escuchaste sobre la Orden Negra?-Respondio por fin su compañero-Te refieres a esa asociacion caza piratas?-menciona el otro-si, seguro si inventamos una buena historia nos creeran y nos pondran bajo proteccion-dijo sonrriendo

-jajaja que listo eres joe-respondio por la idea de su amigo-grasias Alex-cotesto de igual manero, bueno empesemos-dijo sorriendo.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar...<p>

Se encontraba un sujeto paseando tranquilamente por la costa del mar, se dirija a su barco para navegar pero...

-por favor no grites ni agas nada para llamar la atencion- dijo una voz en tono firme, al mismo tiempo que le cubria la boca para que no grite

-ahora dame todo lo que tengas-volvio a decir la voz soltandolo, la persona que ala primera oportunidad grito.

-AYUDE...-No termino la oracion ya que fue silenciado para siempre.

-que fastidio yo no queria matarlo, que mas da- dijo cargando su cuerpo y llevandolo a otro lugar-veamos que tienes-dijo sacando una pistola de su bosillo, monedas de oro, polvora y balas- eso es todo-dijo antes de quitarle la espada ponerla en su cintura, cuando miro otra vez al sujeto susurro-no tiene mal gusto- dijo antes de quitarle y ponerse las ropas que tenia el sujeto-bueno es sufisiente-dijo poniendo se el sombrero de aquel sujeto que por sus vestimentas era un pirata, quisa el capitan-bueno tiene dinero como para tomar un poco-mensiona sacando el saco de monedas, llevaba puesto unas nuevas botas negras, pantalones azules oscuro, una camisa roja y un abrigo color verde y el sombrero negro un poco maltratado con una pluma (paresido al de cross).

Empeso a caminar tranquilo hasta la primera taberna que encontro y se sento en el primer banco que diviso.

-quiero lo mas fuerte que tengas y que sea doble-le dijo a la camarera, la cual alberlo no le prento mucha importacia avia muchos peliblancos en el pais, Allen sorrio ya que con el parche en el ojo izquiero no llamaba atencion.

- aqui tienes guapo-dijo la camarera mas le presto atencion ya que apenas le puso el tarro enfrente lo agarro y lo tomo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-haaaaaa hace mucho que no probaba un poco de alcohol muchas grasias!-dijo sonrriendo por primera vez en un largo tiempo-deme otro!-dijo extendiendo el tarro muy feliz.

La camarera estaba desconcertada normalmente resivia cosos y esas cosas no un gracias y una sonrisa.

-tome!-dijo la mesera animada por como la trato tambien sorrio y dijo.

-Le traigo la botella!-pero cuando volteo choco contra una persona-p...perdon no fue mi..-pero fue callada por una bofetada bastate fuerte que la mado al piso.

-Callate perra!-grito enojado, por que su ropa se avia manchado con su bebida-Trendas que pagar esto!-volvio a gritar pero cuando miro a la mesera mejor.

-ooooo pero mira que belleza me acabo de encontrar-dijo poniendo una sonrisa malisiosa hacercandose asia ella haciendo que retrosedio.

Se estaba acercando ala mesera ella seguia retrosediendo hasta que se topo con la pared.

-por...porfavor detengase-dijo aterrada, todos miraban como la pobre mesera iba a ser abusada, algunos con risa y otras con pena pero nadie se hacerco a hacer algo por la fama que contaba el sujeto.

-Bueno que deveria hacer primer-dijo tocando su pecho, estaba apunta de arrancarle la ropa hasta que una mano lo sujeto y lo detubo.

-oye dejala no vez que trera cerbesa-mensiona trainquilo nuetro protagonista, el otro se enfado por como lo sujeto.

- que crees que haces!-dijo molesto intento golpearlo, pero cuando lo golpeo-QUE!-dijo al ver que solo golpeo el aire-oye que estas viendo-pregunto estado parado en su espalda con el mismo tono.

-quien te crees!-dijo mas enojado intetando golpearlo varias vese pero, lo esquibaba sin proble hasta que.

-MALDITO!-sacando su espada e intentado rebanarlo estubo apunto de cortarlo pero puso su mano izquierda en medio, que para sorpresa de todos detubo el ataque el seguia muy tranquilo,mientras que el otro estaba paralisado.

-buen juego!-dijo con su tono alegre-pero-dijo serio-yo gano-dijo con un tono que iso que el monton de gente que estaba reunida se callara y retosediera, para luego ver como el peliblanco levantaba su mano derecha, despues de levatar los dedos y golpeandolo solo con uno y el resultado fue...-haaaa!-grito el sujeto cuando el peliblanco lo golpeo solo con un dedo en la frente mandandolo a volar y destruyendo una pared asu paso, mientras sonreia.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo momento devulta en china.<p>

Entraban un hombre a una gran mancion.

-buenos dias en que puedo ayudarlo- respondio una de las encargadas.

-Si, es que tengo una cita con el supervisor-respondio joe.

-Claro usted es el señor joe?-el solo asintio con la cebeza-sigame-dijo la encargada, dondose la buelta-Grasias-dijo mientras sonreia"que haras ahora capitan te mandare toda una organisacion caza pirata, ojala mueras de una vez" penso mientras su sorisa aumentaba.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les guste no se como saldra por que no estoy muy acostumbrado <strong>!Dejen Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: D. gray-man no me pertenese ni sus personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Comienzo<strong>

* * *

><p>Era un día de lo mas normal o eso se quería decir Komui ya que ese mismo dia tenia una reunión con alguien que sabia del escape del pirata crow clow. Cualquiera que conociese de su historia no se le acercaría incluso saldrían del país en que se encontraban todo por esos horribles rumores que rondaban acerca de que mataba todo lo que se le ponían en frente aunque el no era tan malo,pero tampoco era tan exagerada, era cierto que cualquier barco, persona, anime o lo que sea que se ponía en su camino desaparesia. Todo ello llevaba a lo que paso hace dos años cuando lo tragieron no lo reconocieron, el era conocido por su cabello color rojo y lo que mas le caracterizaba era la gran fuerza que poseía en su brazo izquierdo seguía pensando cuando algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.<p>

Tock tock tock, se escucho detrás de la puerta seguido por un a voz

-Señor Komui, esta hay?- escucho-El Señor Joe esta aquí para la cita-finalizo después de abrir la puerta komui lo miro fijamente era una persona cualquiera algo flacucho pero no para tanto.

-Si , en que le puedo ayudar- pregunto de la forma mas cortes que pudo.

-Bueno yendo al grano quisiera pedir protección si es posible-dijo calmado.

-Usted debe saber que nuestros servicios no son para nada gratis-respondió uno segundo después.

-Lo se pero tengo algo que le puedo llegar a interesar-menciono, el ya sabia que era nada mas no nada menos que información acerca de el pirata ex-pelirrojo que andaba merodeando por varios países.

-Si es acerca de la información de crow clow o como la gente que escucho de su libertad el "El demonio Blanco" soy todo oídos"-dijo calmado

* * *

><p>En otro lugar….<p>

-tss, por que siempre estoy contigo-dijo un peli azul que estaba en un pequeño bote salvavidas.

-es por que no puedes estar lejos de mi!-dijo emocionado u n pellirrojo que estaba al lado de peli azul,

A diferencia el peli azul el otra estaba lleno de golpes y remando.

-urusai baka usagui-dijo molesto por como reaccionaba el sujeto.

-pero yuuuuuu! No es justo por…- antes de completar ya tenia un a espada cerca de su garganta.

-me llamas así otra vez y te corta para alimentar a los tiburones-dijo con un voz de ultra tumba que izo reaccionar al pelirrojo-además que me llames kanda no te lo puedes memorizar- lo dijo en un tono mas calmado jugueteando con la espada pasando al lado del cuello del pobre.

-no te volveré a decir así-dijo firme-yuu-chan-dijo otra vez en tono meloso.

-maldito conejo te voy a matar-dijo ahorcando al pelirrojo- me escuchas lavi la próxima te degolló-lo dijo sin dejar de estrangularlo, incluso lo metió al agua- es tu maldita culpa que estemos en esta situación de mierda si no hubieras echo ese martillo del diablo que tienes grande no íbamos a estar navegando sin rumbo alguno!-dijo furioso el pobre lavi ya paso a ser arcoíris de cómo iba de asfixia.

* * *

><p>En un puerto lejano<p>

Se encontraba un persona durmiendo plácidamente en una cama junto con montones botellas de vino y cerveza y otras bebidas mas.

-zZzZzzZzZZzzZ-Roncaba mientras que otras personas estaban platicando en el mismo cuarto

-que aremos- pregunto uno de ellos al otra.

-yo digo que lo amarremos y lo entreguemos- dijo el otra sacando una cuerda.

-o dispararle ahora sin que tengamos mas problemas-dijo el otra sacando la pistola la cual izo un sonido al sacarle el seguro. Todos se asustaron pero vieron como el que estaba dormido se levanto y luego solo se cubrió hasta la cabeza y volvió a dormir. Haciendo suspirar a los demás de la habitación.

-yo también digo que es una buena idea, si nos arriesgamos a que despierte estamos muertos-menciono una de las tres personas.

-pues que más da- dijo sacando también un arma y sacando el seguro y apuntando en la cabeza del que estaba dormido, y disparo sin basilar un momento después seguido de sus compañeros.

Después de un rato de disparos vieron como algo color rojo bajaba de la cama y goteaba al piso, cuando vieron la "sangre" gotear sonrieron.

-jajajaja así de fácil fue, no me lo puedo creer-dijo el que había tomado la iniciativa de disparar.

-pues no lo creas-dijo una voz detrás de ellos-aquí estoy, a que están jugando?- dijo de la manera mas inocente posible Allen.

-QUE!-grito uno de ellos alarmado quitando las sabanas dejando ver almohadas y una botella de vino rota.

-NOOOOO!-grito Allen-mi vino, nooo!-lloro como magdalena-ustedes lo pagaran-dijo mas serio.

Los aterrados se arrodillaron y le dieron todo lo que traían en dinero balas sus pistolas, espadas, pólvora y una llave.

-Para que es la llave?-pregunto el peliblanco sujetándola.

-es.s..de mi barco tómelo pero perdone nuestras vidas por favor-suplico el que pensó que seria buena idea atarlo.

-Un barco….GENIAL!-dijo emocionado-saben me caen bien no los matare-dijo asiendo suspirar de alivio a los tres-pero-dijo haciendo que los tres se espanten otra vez-pagaran mi comida-los tres se volvieron a tranquilizar.

Dos horas después.

-JODERRR!-dijo uno de los tres "asesinos" por lo que estaba viendo-prefiero la muerte-dijo desanimado, haciendo que los otros 2 asientan con el mismo animo.

Lo que pasaba era que cuando pensaron que le invitarían a una comida para salvar sus vidas, no pensaron que los condenaría a ser esclavos de una deuda infernal.

* * *

><p>Volviendo a alguna parte del mar.<p>

Se encontraba un lavi mas que maltratado y como siempre a un malhumorado kanda. Llevaban así desde que naufragaron.

-Mira un barco!-dijo emocionado pero con forme se acercaba el barco notaron que era pirata "que ago. que ago si descubren que somos dos hombre no no aran caso" pensó lavi cuando algo izo click en su cabeza.

Cuando el barco estuvo lo suficiente mente le quito el listón de la cabeza de kanda y lo despeino tapando su cara ya sabia que después le costaría algo grande y mas por lo que iba a gritar.

-AYUDA! MI NOVIA ESTA MAL HERIDA!-grito a todo pulmón luego de que el barco cambiase el rumbo Asia ellos miro a kanda que estaba inmóvil.

Después de que los piratas alzaran el barco cuando vieron a kanda despeinado y cubriéndole la cara parecía una mujer linda, lavi no pudo evitar soltar una risa al verlo en ese estado.

-Que te pasa lindura?-pregunto el que parresia ser el capitán-por que no hablas?-le volvió a preguntar-dime… no te gustaría pasarte la noche muy bien.

-estas….-susurro kanda por lo bajo, haciendo que lavi salga corriendo por que si lo escucho-MUERTO! CONEJO DEL DEMONIO!-grito tan fuerte luego se paro y le pateo con todo al capitán haciéndolo que choque con el mástil dejándolo fuera de combate.

-pe..pero yu solo fue para nos recataran nada mas.

Kanda que quito su espada intento cortar a lavi el cual lo esquivo y evito una muerte segura los de abordo estaban asustado y uno se orino.

-ahora ustedes escoria!-grito kanda los piratas-mientras que mato a este sujeto fijen el curso a la isla mas cercana!-grito enojado.

La pobre tripulación solo obedeció sin quejarse por la manera en que se comportaba aquel sujeto no era para tomarlo a la lijera.

* * *

><p>Volviendo con el protagonista...<p>

-aaaaa! que bien que comí gracias por invitarme esta comida chicos-dijo un sonriente Allen mientras que los demas solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y llorar por lo bajo por la deuda que les dejo.

-ahora quiero que me guíen donde esta el barco tengo que zarpar cuanto antes, hay personas que me están esperando-dijo mas serio.

-claro sigame dijo uno-luego miro a los otros para, dando una señal o algo presido para que se fueran.

Luego de unos minutos caminando llegaron a un muelle donde se acercaron a un barco de tamaño medio lo suficiente grande para caber ocho personas personas.

-Este es?-pregunto-el peli blanco al que le seguía, solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y dar paso libre para que se subiera.

-Bueno grasias esto sera suficiente ahora retirate ya no te necesito-dijo Allen amenazando a su guía que salio corriendo de ahy.

El sujeto estaba corriendo no sin rumbo como aparentaba sino que feliz por que todo iba de acuerdo al plan de su jefe. Entro corriendo al a una casa un poco grande y luego de abrir la puerta y identificarse entro un una piesa un poco mas apartada.

-Alex-sama todo salio como lo dijo-dijo a una persona sentada enfrente suyo.

-Gracias-dijo de manera cortante pero con una sorisa torsida.

-esto... y me paga-pregunto el sujeto.

-ooo despulpa aqui tienes-dijo pasando le un saco bastante grande se emociona cuando miro lo grande que era y cuando lo levanto aun mas feliz por lo pesado pero cuando lo abrio...

-QUEE!-dijo espantado mirando como solo en aquel saco se encontraban las cabezas de sus dos amigos.

-NOOO!-salio corriendo no queria el mismo destino pero lastimosamente fue alcanzado por una bala que fue disparada por Alex.

-Jajajajajaja-se rio escandalosamente-a ver que haces capitán! ahora que estas en medio de mi trampa no hay donde correr!-gritaba feliz de que su trampa este a la perfección.

* * *

><p><strong>continuara <strong>

**Por favor dejen Review!**

* * *

><p>Bueno lo intente hacer lo mas largo que pudo y aqui queda el capitulo 2 <strong>¡DEJEN REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: D. Gray-man no me pertenece ni sus personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Recordando y encuentro con la chica de la orden.<strong>

* * *

><p>Una chica de pelo verdoso iba caminando como todos los dias que no estaba en misiones lo asía, lo diferente en esta vez es que estaba de viaje. Siempre que todos salían a cazar la cabeza de algún pirata ella se quedaba sola ya que ella solia venir de una mision que según su hermano eran "Peligrosas" cuando no se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que unos peses pequeños.<p>

-haaaaaa-suspiro-que aburrido-dijo para si sola, recordando que acababa de regresar de una misión asi que no tendria nada nuevo hasta una o dos semanas ya que por fin le toco algo mas dificil-que are?-murmuro.

Ella se encontraba caminando si no se equivocaba estaba en alguna ciudad de Inglaterra, recordó que en esta epoco era un a ciudad muy buena, una vez había venido pero no se quedo mucho tiempo por que solo venia por una misión.

* * *

><p>En un puerto cercano...<p>

Se encontraba el peliblanco durmiendo en el navío que le "regalaron". Asu lado se encontraban botellas de vino y otras bebidas. Si se ponía a evaluar la situación solo tomaba y dormía hasta artarse, desde que se tranquilo eran casi las tres de la mañana nadie en su sano juicio andaría despierto, o eso se pensaba.

-AYUDA!-grito una niña corriendo con todo lo que podia, su grito iso que Allen se levantara a ver lo que pasaba para ver una ecena sujetos persiguiendo a una chica que no pasaba los 6 años de edad. Por lo que miraba estaba uyendo de dos sujetos que su mirada reflejaba maldad intensa.

-Esto puede ser divertido, si las cosas salen de control puedo intervenir-dijo para si. Empezando a seguir a los tres que lo despertaron.

La niña estaba corriendo hasta que llego hasta un callejón sin salida "típico en estas situaciones el miedo controla el cuerpo y hace que el cuerpo se mueva por si solo"penso el peliblanco para seguir viendo.

-Vamos niñita tu padre no pudo pagar su deuda haci que tu lo aras ofresiendo tu vida-dijo sorriendo uno de los dos que paresia el mas fuerte.

-Nooo! aléjense!-grito la niña desesperada-Ustedes isieron que mi papà se callera y no se levantara! lo intente mover pero no desperto!-grito frustada la niña-ustede...-no pudo completar la palabra, por que el hombre le habia golpeado con una gran fuerza.

-jajaja importa?, solo era un pobre diablo que no pudo pagar sus deudas-dijo sonrriendo el sujeto-Era una basura!.

La niña estaba contra la pared con lagrimas en los ojos y con una mirada que iso que Allen recordara.

-esa mirada...-susurro el con un todo de voz melancólico.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

* * *

><p>-Por que!-grito-un persona pelirroja en el suelo con varios agujero de bala en el cuerpo-crei que eramos compañeros!-grito poniéndose de pie pero...<p>

-haaaaaa!-grito por el dolor que sufría le habian arrancado el braso izquierdo, gracias a ella le había llamado la mano izquierda de Dios solo por usar ese braso aunque no tuviera nada en especial.

-Sabes capitán-dijo una chica pelinegra enfrente suyo-lo que mas me molesto fue el tener que haber fingido estar con usted-dijo de lo mas comun.

El pelirrojo estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando sus ojos demostraban,terror,miedo,ira, odio, frustasion, impotencia todo mezclado.

Después de eso le lanzaron un liquido que iso que gritara de dolor .

-sabes capitán eso se llama ácido-dijo la pelinegra-es difícil de conseguir pero como nosotros lo robamos en el anterior puerto, no quise desperdiciarlo-dijo viendo como de el pelirrojo se retorsia de dolor y su cabello se aclaraba, dolía,sufría,agonizaba hasta que.

-adiós Allen-dijo la chica sonriendo, poniendo una pistola enfrente del ojo izquierdo del ex-pelirrojo, el cual solo miro con horror lo que benia.

Solo sono el sonido del gatillo jalado y el de algo estrellándose contra el piso.

* * *

><p>END FLASH BLACK<p>

* * *

><p>Miro otra vez a esa niña esa mirada era una de total desesperación, le dio un rabia tal que salto del techo que estaba para golpear con todo con su mano derecha al primer sujeto.<p>

-A QUE LE LLAMAS BASURA!-grito exageradamente enojado, ni el sabia cuando se le safaron los cabales.

-Pero que...!-intento decir el que estaba al marjen de la situación pero fue interrumpido por un golpe al estomago que lo mando a estrellar contra la pared.

La niña estaba asustada cuando vio a aquel sujeto tan furioso pero cuando se calmo vio como se hacerco a ella.

-Dime estas bien-le pregunto el peliblanco recuperando su compostura.

La niña no respondió solo se lanso a los brasos de aquel sujeto no le importaba lo que le pasara el la habia salvado... acaso eso no significaba que era su padre?.

-Papà?-pregunto la niña entre sollozos.

-No losiento, no soy tu padre pequeña-dijo Allen sobando la cabeza de la niña.

-no tu eres mi papà si no por que me salvaste!-dijo la niña abrazando mas fuerte.

-Pero...-fue interrumpido por la niña que lo abrazo mas fuerte y dijo.

-Ya se que no eres mi papà...pero-dijo la niña entusiasmada-de ahora en adelante lo seras-sonrio con mucha felicidad.

La verdad era que no entendía nada, se suponía que esa niña tendria que estar asustada y no pidiendo un nuevo padre, por que le esta haciendo esto?, se pregunto asi mismo.

-Vamos a casa papà- mensiono la niña, ella tampoco sabia por que pero ese sujeto le inspiraba tal confianza como lo hacia su padre no entendí nada pero asi era mejor, sorrio.

-haaaa-suspiro-Esta bien vamos a casa-dijo resignado por como le miraba la niña-por cierto como te llamas pequeña?.

-Rossaline-dijo sonriente.

-Bueno Ross, nos vamos?-dijo tendiendole la mano para irse juntos, la cual la niña no perdio ni un solo sengundo en tomarla

Esa niña me recuerda como era antes, solo espero no volver a ver esa mirada,Penso Allen odiaba esa mirada funebre que nadie te ayudaria, por eso desidio aceptar lo que la niña le desia.

* * *

><p>En una posada sercana...<p>

La chica estaba segura de aver oido un fuerte golpe por esa zona, salio corriendo cuando se acerco pudo ver, solo un poco a una persona peliblanca con una niña con el pelo negro en brasos, que estaba jugando con el sobrero del sujeto,desidio seguirlos ese hombre lo avia visto ya de alguna forma?.

Los siguió hasta que llegaron a un muelle cercano donde vio como el sujeto se alsaba con la niña en brasos en el barco, fijandose en el barco noto que era de tamaño medio un poco pequño pero suficientemente grande para que entrasen seis a siete personas.

Saco su golen y le tome una foto.

Después de cinco días salia a observar a ellos dos. un dia desidio regresare en la posada por que tenia el presentimiento de aver visto a esa persona en algun lado, se acerco en la reseccion y pregunto si podia utilisar el telefono que tenia,una vez que saco el teléfono y morco el numero de la orden.

-Hola quiero hablar con el señor Komui Lee-dijo la chica.

-un momento por favor-dijo la recepcionista después de unos segudos alguien volvió a hablar.

-hola?-pregunto una voz mas masculina.

-hola nii-san es..- no termino la frase por que fue interrumpida.

-LENALEEE! por que me dejas soloooo!-escucho del otro lado del telefono cuando contestaron la llamda.

-Nii-san cálmate apenas llevo fuera dos dias-dijo lenalee avergonsada por como la gente de la posada la miraba, no entendía como su hermano gritaba tan fuerte.

-peroo-dijo llorando-EL TE DE LOS DEMÁS SABE A MIERDA!-volbio a gritar.

-esta bien volveré-dijo resignada-pero antes quiero saber si no coses a una persona-dijo recuperando la compostura.

-nooo lenalee! no te cases! no me dejes solo!-lloro denuevo.

-no es eso!-levanto la voz, y luego suspiro-no se por que, pero me dio mala espina el verlo,por eso le tome una foto con mi golen.

-haaa-dijo komui-con que era eso jajajaja-se rio tranquilo-ya la mandaste?-pregunto.

-si, en un momento deve llegarte-dijo y al mismo tiempo que komui se asercaba a su escritorio mirando una foto que acababa de llegar.

Cuando vio la foto por poco se cae al suelo su aspecto tranquilo y despreocupado cambio a un semblante asustado y serio, corrió al teléfono y llamo.

-Lenalee-dijo serio, para lenalee la voz de su hermano le indicaba peligro y que algo no estaba bien cuando dejaba su tono de niña de primaria era para preocuparse.

-Que pasa hermano?-pregunto ella estrañada por que no hermano no continuaba.

-escúchame bien lenalee, sal de esa ciudad nos reagruparemos y pondremos en cuarentena esa zona-dijo komui muy serio si lenalee le avia visto a el significa que el también la abia visto a ella lo cual no era para nada bueno.

-Que pasa hermano, quien es esa persona?-pregunto mas estañada y asustada lenalee por lo que disia su hermano.

-Una persona considerada el demonio mismo-dijo una voz detrás de ella, lo que iso que se se estremeciera.

Cuando se intento dar la vuelta para ver quien era, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y vio una melena blanca, despues todo negro.

En una mansion en esa misma ciudad...

-Ya esta todo listo?-pregunto Alex a un subordinado.

-Si esta todo listo, una vez que se suba denuevo al barco se cortara la cuerda asiendo que salga directo al mar donde lo espera toda una flota de barcos acorazados-dijo calmado y explicando como estaba la situación.

Alex sonrió con malisia para levantar denuevo su pistola-sabes chico-dijo dirigiéndose a su subordinado-esta pistola esta echa de una aleasion muy rara y costosa de hacer, que amplifica las explociones lo que le da una potencia inigualable-dijo levantando la pistola, era grande de color negro.

-no señor ni sabia que existia tal material,como lo consiguio?-pregunto intrigado el subordinado.

-bueno lo tenia un estupido que alguna vez en la vida llame capitan-dijo pensando un poco.

-y era una persona fuerte?-pregunto mas intrigado.

-eso es otra historia, ahora prisigamos con el plan-dijo parandose.

-si me señor-dijo la persona saliendo de ahy.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de la ciudad...<p>

Lenalee se estaba despertando, luego abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miro por todos lados,estaba atada en una silla de un camarote.

-Ya despertaste-pregunto una persona entrando.

Ella lo miro sorprendida era el mismo sujeto que habia fotografiado.

-TU!-grito asustada-quien eres!-dijo o grito.

-Bueno quien soy, mucho gusto soy Allen Walker-dijo de lo mas normal asiendo una reverencia.

Ella no cabía en ocultar su asombro ese nombre, que no estaba esa persona en una prisión en medio del mar?.

-como estas libre, por que me secuestraste?-pregunto esta vez con miedo en su voz.

-bueno seria un problema que la orden negra se interpusiera en mi camino-dijo tranquilo.

-jajajaja-se rio lenalee- en ese caso ya es un poco tarde ya mande tu foto ya saben de que estas aqui-finaliso sonriendo.

-bueno que mas da me tendre que cargar a todo el presonal ademas de...-fue interrumpido por un golpe o mejor dicho alguien que salto asu espalda y se subio en sus hombre.

-PAPÀ!-dijo sonriendo una niña de muy corta edad jugando con el sombrero del joven.

-Ross! joder no agas eso que me asustas-dijo suspirando por el susto que su "hija" le acababa de dar.

-Hola señorita-dijo la niña sonriendo- papa por que la tienes amarrada?-pregunto la niña.

-Bueno es por que no es una invitada,mas bien es un polizonte-dijo sonriendole a la niña.

-oye!-grito lenaleee-tu me tragiste aqui asi que no soy un polizonte-dijo ella enojada y penso un poco- por que estas a qui niña?-dijo intrigada.

-Para estar con papà!-dijo abrasando al peliblanco el cual solo se dedico a sobarle la cabeza a la niña.

Lenalee esta viendo pero no creyendo que acaso ese sujeto no era un asesino?.

-ross, verdad?-pregunto, la niña solo asintio con la cabeza-quieres jugar conmigo-dijo sonrriendole.

La niña se ilusiona mucho y corrio a quitarle el candado que tenia por la cadena, Allen no alcanso a reaccionar apesar de sus reflejos.

-ahora que?!-pregunto la niña emosionada.

Lenalee sin perder un momento se paro y le prendio una patada con todo en el pecho de Allen mandandolo a volar rompiendo la pared.

-AHORA ATRAPARE A ESE CRIMINAL!-dijo firme.

Al ver como se levantaba no perdio ni el mas minimo momento para volver a patearlo, el salio volando asia arriba pero ella no lo iba a dejar caer, iso un salto increíble de mas de 12 metros de altura paresia como si volara para luego volver a patearlo asia el barco, para darle una serie de patadas en el cuerpo. El peliblanco se intento incorporar pero antes de que pudiera la chica lo volvio a patear en el estomago.

-Eso es por raptarme!-dijo desafiando pero se impresiona al oir...

-jajajajajaja, eres buena-dijo levantándose como si no hubiera pasado nada-tengo que admitirlo eres una cazadora clase A, verdad?.

-eso que tiene que ver!-dijo frustrada de que ninguno de sus ataques lo hubiera afectado, "JODER NI SIQUIERA UN RASGUÑO!"pensó.

-quien te crees que e...-no completo la frase por que antes de que pudiera esquivarlo la avía empujado asia un lado, le sorprendió que se hubiera quedado con la mano extendida en el aire embes de atacarla y mas, por que sale humo? se pregunto asi misma.

Cuando vio la mano derecha con la que avía parado algo, pudo observar como estaba rota sus manga y sus guantes, y como goteava sangre.

-tsss, pensé que tendría que buscarte-dijo cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio.

-Cuanto tiempo, capitán-dijo Alex con una sonrisa torcida, con una pistola negra en su mano que le salia humo.

-Parese que me as ahorrado mucho tiempo-también sonrio el albino.

-te equivocas-menciono Alex-tu eres el que esta a tiempo-dijo para luego ver como se acercaban acorazados listos para disparar a su pequeño barco.

-oye niña-llama a lenalee que estaba aun en el suelo.

-que!-dijo molesta por como la llamo-no eres tan mayor para llamarme asi-dijo enojada.

-como te llamas-pregunto sin dejar de ver a los acorazados que se acercaban.

-Lenalee Lee- dijo orgullosa de su nombre- por que lo preguntas "Allen-kun"-dijo en tono de burla.

-entra adentro y cuida a Ross-dijo serio-y no salgas si no quieres morir, esas armas no son para nada comunes-dijo abservando los cañones de color negro.

-tu no me...-quiso decir la Lee pero fue interrumpida.

-ahora!-dijo volteando a verla quitandose el parche de su ojo izquierdo.

Al ver esto ella solo ovedesio y entro.

-Que empiece la fiesta-dijo sonriendo Allen saltando a los barcos enemigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que le alla gustado lo ise muy largo espero no averlos aburrido bueno solo digo que subiré un capitulo por domingo y una cosa mas. Se que esta un poco gastado eso de una niña abandonada y que alguno de los dos la cuida pero no le encontré de otra para juntarlos<strong>. !**DEJEN REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola les vengo a decir que arregle los errores de los otros capitulos, tambien que me perdonen por todos los errores que tengo bueno como sea.**

**Disclaimers: D. gray-man no me pertenese.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Primer acto de venganza.<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen avia saltado a unos de los acorasados, evitando y deviando disimuladamente las balas de cañon que lansaban a su pequeño bote. El apenas llego ya estaba rodeado de varios soldados con pistolas del mismo material que los cañones.<p>

-Quedece quieto y no lo mataremos de imediato!-grito uno de los marines que estaba en el barco.

Allen ignoro completamente la advertencia que le dieron para levantar su mano izquierda. De imediato sus dedos se combirtieron en una especie de garras.

-Ustedes vendieron sus almas al diablo-dijo con dolor viendo que todos tenian una especie de persona putrefacta encima de ellos.

-Dejenme salvarlas-dijo golpeando al aire, todos retrocedieron pero no sintieron nada hasta que Allen grito.

-CROSS GRAVE!-todos los que antes estaban dudando fueron cortados por la mitad en un instante, no solo eso por que una buena parte del barco avia desaparesido. Sin perder el tiempo iso el mismo prosedimento con los siguientes tres acorazados.

Alex ya se estaba enfadando no tenia otra cosa de como combatir, antes no avia visto tal porder en su capitan siquiera antes de que le cortara el brazo...

-Un momento-dijo asustado, " si yo le corte el brazo...Por que esta ahy?. Eso y muchas cosas penso, hasta que algo llamo su atenciòn.

Miro como una chica de cabello verde y una niña de cabello rojo se encontraba en la cubierta del barco que avia salido Allen. Su sonrisa se ensancho de tal manera que le dio sentido a la frase "sonrrio de oreja a oreja".

-TODOS LOS BARCOS QUE ESTAN LISTOS FUEGO A ESE BOTE!-grito señalando el pequeño bote. Asustando Lenalee y Ross-USEN LAS BALAS ESPECIALES!-finalizo para luego ver como todas las unidades restantes empesaban a cargar balas de cañon pero blancas.

Allen noto ese cambio de municion, como no reconocer su propio trabajo despues de todo el y su maestro crearon las dos aleaciones que estaban usando, estuvo pensando y un escalofrió recorrio su cuerpo al recordar a su maestro y tan despistado estaba que no noto cuando cambiaron de direccion los cañones.

Lenalee se encontraba oculta junto con la niña en cunbierta,ella estaba mirando imprecionada de la manera en que peleaba Allen era totalmente distinta al nivel que uso en su con ella.

Cuando Allen miro a la cubierta de su barco miro como Lenalee y Ross estaban en cubierta observado, noto que la cantidad de balas habia que le disparaban disminuyo considerable mente.

Agrando sus ojos de sobremanera al ver como todos los cañones que alguna ves estaban apuntando a el ahora estaban en direccion de su pequeño navio. Salto con todo lo que tubo y tubo que impulsarse saltando en un a bala que le lanzaron para llegar pero sabia que no iba a llegar a tiempo.

Lenalee no lograria reaccionar tampoco lo suficienterapido, para evitar tantas balas, el si usaba su capa lograria cubrir a ellas pero el estaria en medio de la explocion.

-!OYE! NIÑA!-grito Allen apunto de llegar y apunto de que se dispararan las balas.

-!Nos soy una niña!-grito lenalee-!que!.

-ME DEVES UNA GRANDE!-dijo sonriendo.

Al principio lenalee no entendio pero cuando giro su vista observo como una especie de manta estaba rodeando a ella y a la chica, solo cerro los ojos para escuchar algo...

Se observo a lo lejos una gran explocion que destrosario un barco acorasado por completo, la explocion fue tan grande que genero unas pequeñas olas.

Cuando Lenlaee abrio los ojos la manta se estaba contrallendo siguio con la mirada de donde provenia aquella cosa y todo quedo en una Allen con la camisa rota dejando al aire que tenia cicatrises de todo tipo. Para ella que avia bisto un monton de cicatrises en su vida de algunos cazadore pero era la primera vez que observava tantas juntas era como una coleccion, la que mas le llamo la atencion fue que tenia una de tamaño exageradisimo que empesaba en su hombro y terminaba cerca de su cadera, ahora que lo miraba mejor descubrio que su braso izquiero paresia demoniaco.

-oye estas bien-Pregunto un Allen con una sombra que cobria sus ojos y una cara que se notaba a leguas que estaba mas que enfadado.

-si..-respondio desorientada lenalee-y tu Ross?...

Cuando lenalee cambio la vista asia donde se suponia que se encontraba ross ahora se encontraba un charco de sangre y al fondo una niña sin el braso derecho y una parte de su costado sonrriendo.

-Estoy bien-dijo pero se notaba que no era cierto-Papà me protegio asi que estoy bien-dijo otravez sonrriendo pero llorando a la vez.

Allen se acerco a ella, en esos momento dejaron de disparar por la contidad de niebla que se formo. El se agacho y la abraso con sobreproteccion.

-Estas bien verdad-le sonrrio tambien con calides.

-Si!-dijo animada la niña-pero...-corto y empeso a parpadear-tengo mucho sueño-dijo bostesando-podemos jugar cuando me despierte?-pregunto casi susurrando y cerrando los ojos.

-hai!-dijo tadavia de la misma forma Allen-cuando despierte podemos jugar todo lo que quieras.

-gr..grasias...-dijo besando la mejilla de Allen-t..te quiero-dijo para quedarse dormida.

-Yo tambien-dijo Allen,alsandola y dejandola en un lugar mejor.

Cusndo se disipo el humo Alex estaba en un barco enfrente de ellos.

-Bueno si ya acabaron con su nobela sera mejor que con...- Alex empezo a decir pero no termino lo que estaba disiendo por que Allen estaba enfrente suyo aorcandolo y alsandolo.

"Cuando habia llegado junto a el se suponia que estaba en ese barquito" penso Alex, intentando safarce.

-Noo.. me mates t..tengo familia...acaso? quieres destruirlos?-dijo Alex.

-Apuesto que no la tienes y si la tubieras estarian en miseria por que los abandonaste-dijo serio.

-bueno tienes razon-dijo esta vez como si nada liberandoce del agarre de Allen.

Alex empeso a cambiar de forma y empeso a tomar forma mas de un mostruo que de humano.

-Què pasa?-pregunto Alex pateando a Alle-que no estavas apunto de matarme.

-eso are-dijo Allen levantandose como si nada.

Para sorpresa de Alex otra vez paso lo mismo, perdio a Allen completamente de vista y despues aparecio enfrente suyo.

Allen revanaba todo los cuerpos que se le ponian en frente sin cesar uno tras de otros.

Alex usaba acada uno que encontraba enfrete de sus subordinasdos como escudo humano hasta el punto que la tripulacion desidiera tirarse al vasio enves de ser revanado por ese sujeto.

-Que pasa-dijo igual de serio Allen- hace unos momentos estabas mas que altanero y ahora pareses un gato acorralado no me digas que me tienes miedo.-Lo dijo despues de abrir su ojo izquierdo el cual lo mantubo cerrado casi todo el tiempo solo lo abrio para intimidar a lenalee y ver las almas de esos sujetos de la tripulacion.

-parece que tambien vendiste tu alma al diablo-dijo Allen viendo el alma mas que desfigurada de su oponente.

-Jajajaja, tu no estas en posicion de decir esto solo mira ese braso-dijo riendose como loco señalando aquel braso demoniaco o eso aparentaba-que yo recuerde fui yo quien te lo corto y ahora me sales con uno nuevo-seiguio-a demas ese ojo tuyo, no que lo perdiste con el disparo de Elizabeth?

Al recordar ese nombre solo hace que la furia del peliblanco incremente a niveles inimaginales.

Salto por tercera vez aparecion enfrente de Alex una vez mas para luego atravesar su pecho con las garras que ahora tenia en su mano.

-Tu no sabes lo que es sufrir, verdad?-pregunto de forma lirica, para luego atravesar aun mas de lo que ya avia echo.

Alex no sabia que era eso que hacia Allen solo estaba en un lugar para luego aparecer enfrete suyo.

Alex escupiedo sangre para luego levantar la vista mirando a los ojos de Allen.

-Sabes Alex-dijo sacando su mano del interior del cuerpo de sujeto solo para limpiarse la mano llena de un liquido negro.

-Para mi fuiste como un hermano menor-volvio a mirarlo esta ves le dedico una mirada fria.

-Perdoname ahora te salvo-dijo Allen antes de sacar el corazon de Alex de su ya desfigurado cuerpo.

Una vez que Allen quitara el corazon pudo ver como el alma que estaba distorcionada se volvio a la normalidad mas o menos. Esa alma lo miro era Alex pero esta vez no con esa apariencia de mounstruo sino como la persona que habia conosido hace tiempo.

-Arigato-dijo en un susurro-perdoname por todo lo que ese sujeto a echo-refiriendoce al cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

-No hay por-dijo sonrriendo.

Alex simplemete sonrio para desaparecer.

Allen regreso al pequeño bote que aun estaba en buenas condiciones casi no sufrio daños.

-Niña-dijo refiriendoce a Lenalee.

-Que?-Pregunto esta vez interesado viendo como se colocaba el parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-Si quieres capturarme esta es tu oportunidad-dijo callendo de rodillas y bajando la mirada-pero...-la miro a los ojos-me escapare antes de que se den cuenta-esto lo dijo sonrriendo antes de caer desmallado.

Lenalee alver el estado en el que se encontraba, penso que eran muy ciertas la palabras de aquel pirata. Esta era un aoportunidad unica para capturarlo.

"NIÑA, ME DEVES UNA GRANDE!-recordo las palabras que le avia dedicado.

-Me voy a arepentir de esto lo se muy bie-dijo en susurro antes de cargar con el cuerpo inconciente y ponerlo en el camarote mas grande que avia y empeso a buscar con que tratar sus heridas. Cuando regreso pudo ver que encerio tenia muchas cicatrises.

-Como sera que alguien puede resultar tan herido y no averse partido a la mitad-dijo en murmuros refiriendoce a la cicatris en su pecho, empesando a curar sus heridas.

Cundo termino miro el cuerpo de Ross que estaba en la otra cama.

Sintiendo tristeza por la muerte de esa pequeña decidio preparar las cosas para un digno entierro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno grasias por leer este capitulo intentare mejorar mi ortografia encerio y por favor dejen Review no es justo que lean y no dejen. Asi que<strong>

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola vengo otra vez con esta historia bien rara pero que a algunos les gusta.**

**Maki Karin tus preguntas. Uso a Allen ahora pero Nea tambien estara. Lei el manga de D. gray-man.**

**Una cosa mas llamame querido si quieres...pero querida? no grasias.**

**Disclaimers: D. gray-man no me pertenese.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Primer camarada<strong>

Despues de lo susedido Lenalee se encargo de cuidar al pirata hasta que se recuperara auque resien iba un dia contando desde que se desmayo no le gustaba estar asi con una persona que era capas de hacerle cualquier cosa si despertaba.

-haaa-suspira-en algun momento me voy a arrempentir de esto-dijo para si sola.

Despues de eso prosiguio con ver lo del entierro de Ross. Ver a una niña que tenia todo un fututro para luego ver como sufria una horrible muerte no le fue nada lindo.

Miro a su compañero de cuarto que estaba inconciente en la cama para luego volver a suspirar y salir para ir a dormir en algun otro camarote.

Volviendo con Kanda y Lavi...

Lavi se encontraba atado al mastil con vario moretones se notaba a leguas que estaba mal.

Abajo se encontraba en cubierta Kanda que como siempre de mal humor, estaba manejando el navio mientras que la tripulacion estaba mas que cagada de miedo.

En esa nave estaban cuantro personas reunidas platicando.

-yo no le voya decir el me matara!-medio grito en voz baja.

-Yo tampoco una mala noticicia al capitan y me mata-dijo semillorando.

-Que es lo que no quieren que yo sepa!-dijo un furioso kanda al grupito.

-eto...lo que p..asa es que...-seguia dudando.

-DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-dijo mas que enojado kanda ya desenfundando a muguen.

-es que el tipo que estaba en el mastil desaparecion-dijo llorando de rodillas uno seguido por los otros tres.

Kanda al escuchar eso miro donde el mastil y no encontro a lavi.

-Maldito conejo donde estas!-grito kanda.

-en el timon yuu!-dijo tranquilo lavi.

Kanda al escuchar su nombre de imediato quiso matar a lavi.

-como te bajaste escoria!-le grito.

-Que pasa por que me gritas?-pregunto lavi-que acaso ya no te agrado-salto a abrazar a kanda el cual no logro esquivarlo.

La tripulacion del barco se rio con todo por la ecena. Kanda observo que al lado de lavi se encontraban varias botellas de vino y lavi tenia cierto sonrojo en la cara.

-estas hebrio idiota!-grito golpeando a lavi el cual quedo otra vez inconciente.

* * *

><p>En china...<p>

-Maltita sea!-dijo joe enojado-ese idiota de Alex quiso ir por si solo!-grito hablando por telefono.

-ya lo se uno menos de nuestra clase-dijo una voz cansada detras del telefono.

-Ese no es el punto Roy-grito Alex por el telefono-lo que pasa que el idiota se llevo 7 acorasados!.

Al escuchar eso Roy se quedo con la boca abierta y se enojo.

-Ese idiota llevo tantos y otra vez lo mataron!-dijo.

-No solo eso si no que tambien la empresa que fundamos se vio envuelta de preguntas respecto al tema-menciona Alex irritado.

-Tenes que hacer una reunion de todos los miembros. Si el conde se entera que no podemos con este problema se enojara.

* * *

><p>Volviendo con Allen y Lenalee.<p>

Allen se encontraba despertando recordando todo lo que sucedio e intentado no hacer ruido.

Cuando se incorporo noto que no estaba solo si no que esa "niña" se encontraba a su lado, al parecer ella se encargo de curarlo.

-Esto si que es nuevo-susurro viendo a la chica, noto que era de buen paresido y no pudo evitar mirarla un tiempo.

Lenalee que se encontraba durmiendo cintio una molestia que le impidio dormir y se desperto para observar como el pirata se encontraba mirandola continuamente.

-hola niña-dijo Allen-Gracias por cuidar...-no termino la palabra por que fue golpeado por lenalee.

-Cuantas veses tengo que repetirte que me llamo lenalee!-dijo molestas-no me llames niña, cuantos años tienes para llamarme a asi.

-tengo 22-dijo sonriendo al observar que la chica se enojo- y cuantos tienes tu.

-tengo 19-dijo molestas por que era una distancia de tres años.

-no deverias volver a la orden?-pregunto Allen- si mal no recuerdo si no te reportas y no envias un reporte te pueden castigar.

-Parece que sabes mucho-dijo lenalee- lo del castigo se supone que no es publico.

-bueno siendo un ex miembro por que no iva a saber algunas cosas de como son en el lugar donde trabajaba-dijo Allen tranquilo mientras que se sentaba en la cama.

Al escuchar eso lenalee se sorprendio no creia que estubiera una persona que anterior mente era cazador se combirtiera en Pirata.

-Por que abandonaste la orden si antes eras cazador es un buen trabajo?-pregunto lenalee sentandoce junto a el en la cama.

-No es que yo la abandonara si no que ella me abandono-dijo pensando.

-Como que ella te abandono?-intrigada lenalee.

-Alguna vez escuchaste de Cross Marian?-pregunto Allen.

-Si hace mucho recuerdo que lo vi una vez-dijo lenalee-recuerdo que a su lado avia un chico con el mismo color de cabello-intentando recordar lenalee-la gente empezo a rumorar que como los dos eran del mismo color intenso de cabello que eran parientes.

-Bueno eso explica por que me parecias familiar-dijo Allen.

-A que te refiers-pregunto lenalee-esper..-dijo penzando-antes tu tenias el cabello rojo verdad?-Allen solo asintio-entonces..ese.. eras tu?-pregunto lenalee.

-felicidades!-dijo Alle sonriendo-cual es el premio para la sabelo todo?-dijo jugando ganando una golpe en el hombro de parte de lenalee.

-si ese eras tu?-dijo lenalee- entonces.. por que estas vivo-estaba pensando.

-Ya veo tu solo sabes la vercion de la orden de lo que me paso verdad-dijo sonriendo Allen.

-Ahy otra vercion la verdadera o una inventada-interrogo lenalee.

-Lo sabras pero este no es el momento-Allen dijo- Por que no me te vas quiero comprar las cosas para el entierro de ross-dijo Allen tranquilo pero se notaba la triztesa casi imperseptible en sus ojos.

-que crees que soy tu siervienta?-dijo molesta lenalee.

-Vamos-dijo Allen.

-no por que puedes escaparte -dijo Lenalee-ademas no te dare ni un solo centabo-dijo dandole la espalda.

-Lenalee-Allen le dijo lo cual llamo la atencion de la chica.

-que-realmente le resulto estraño que le llamara por su nombre.

-Abre ese cajon-señalando asi un estante.

Cuando lenalee se acerco al cajon apenas lo habrio pudo notar como una montaña de billetes y monedas salia.

-Con eso una pequeña paga si me traes las cosas.

-No-dijo lenalee-tu vienes conmigo-dijo seria-no dejare que mates y robes.

Algo llamo la atencian de lenalee se hacerco a un pequeño anillo el cual al verlo lo reconocio.

-ESTE NO ES EL ANILLO DE LA DUQUESA DE ESTA CIUDAD!-grito imprecionada.

-Claro de quien mas-dijo Allen sonrriendo.

Lenalee solo se froto la cien para decir.

-Esta bien asi de paso evito que robes, ademas solo por robar esto ya tienes pena de muerte.

Allen solo sonrio y se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Bueno podemos salir no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo en arapos.

* * *

><p>Con lavi y Kanda...<p>

-Capitan pico uno-dijo animado una de los piratas.

-tsss.. que les dije ahora subanlo-dijo kanda pero esta vez sonrriendo.

La tripulacion iso su esfuerso para poder subir un tiburon de considerable tamaño que lograron pescar.

-Si que es grande-dijo uno al ver como el animal intentaba salir.

Antes de que puedo volver al agua kanda le corto la cabeza dejando salir a un lavi que estaba dentro de la boca del tiburon.

-Por favor aprendi no te dire asi otra vez-dijo lavi que salio del tiburon.

La razon?.

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Kanda despues de que lavi callera inconciente le comentaron.

-Capitan se nos acaba las proviciones-dijo uno de los piratas.

-Usen a ese idiota como carnada de tiburones-dijo Kanda señalando a lavi.

La tripulacion lo miro y se sorprendio de que estaba diciendo la pura ver que si lo usen como de eso ataron a lavi de manera en que pudieran usarlo como carnada.

End Flash Back

* * *

><p>-tss.. esta bien pero para la proxima te usare para pescar al craken-dijo kanda retirandoce.<p>

De repente escucharon unos gritos de la parte de abajo.

-que fue eso?-dijo lavi entrando en la bodega asustando a los piratas por que ivan a descubrir lo que llevaban.

Cuando lavi entro encontraron a dos mujeres jovenes encadenadas que intentaban gritar. Lavi apenas vio eso entro para intentar sacarlas.

-Oigan estan bien-dijo lavi quitando las vendas de los ojos de las chicas.

-Grasias a Dios-dijo una llorando de felicidad una chica rubia.

-esos sujetos nos capturaron y llevaron de nuentra aldea para vendernos-dijo la otra de pelo marron.

-este es un barco en el que venden esclabas-dijo la rubia-antes eramos mas de dies ahora solo quedamos nosotras-dijo.

-ya veo-dijo lavi con sombra en los ojos-no se preocupen ahora estan a salvo somos de la Orden negra-dijo agachandoce a atenderlas. Como se llaman?-dijo lavi sonrriendoles.

* * *

><p>Volviendo con Allen y lenalee.<p>

Se encontraba cominando Lenalee seguida de Allen el cual estaba tranquilo ahora ya estaba denuevo con ropa nuevo y no era el unico ya que lenalee aprovecho a comprar tambien.

Lenalee llevava una vestido largo de color verde el cual tapaba su uniforme de la Orden. Allen llevaba puesto unas botas negras pantalones azules una camisa blanca y una casaca de capitan negra con guantes de color blanco y lo unico que conservo del ataque de Alex era el sombrero.

-Podemos hablar en un lugar mejor quiero preguntare cosas-dijo lenalee.

-Claro-dijo mirando al rededor encontrando una pequeña tienda

Cuando llegaron pidieron dos tasa de te y empezaron las preguntas por parte de lenalee.

-Por que tu brazo se ve asi?, como haces para que cambie de forma?-dijo intrigada.

-Este brazo se ve asi por que no es mio auque yo lo tenga y cambia de forma por que es un poder que el mismisimo Dios me dio-dijo Allen tranquilo tomando su tasa de te.

-Sabes si no supiera que existen esas cosas diria que esto hablando con un loco-dijo lenalee.

-A que te refieres?-dijo Allen.

-Bueno tu estubviste hace mucho en la orden asi que no conoses a las personas con havilidades extras por asi decir-dijo lenalee.

-Tu las tienes verdad? por eso que isiste un salto de mas de doce metros y tus patas si duelen-dijo Allen.

-Cambiando de tema te pedire que te entreges en nombre de la ley-dijo Lenalee viendolo con una mirada seria.

-Vas a comberserme con las palabras por que no pudiste con la fuerza?-dijo Allen levantando la mano izquierda- No importa que agas hasta cumplir mi objetivo no me voy-dijo Allen con determinacion.

-entonces me asegurare que no mates a nadie si no puedo llevarte-dijo Lenalee.

-Jajajaja-se rio el-vas a acompañarme?-dijo conmucha grasia.

-Algun problema?-dijo tranquila.

Allen se sorpredio por que no estaba mintiendo y empezo a encajar cosas asi que decidio que si se unio y ba a hacer bajo sus reglas.

-Si te combiertes en mi primer oficial dejare que me acompañes.

-Que!-dijo lenalee " unirme a un barco pirata?, si se sabe eso estare en problemas, epera... Si estoy en su tripulacion y me gano su confianza lograre acabarlo".

-Esta bien accepto -dijo Lenalee resignada en el exterior pero en el interior estaba planificandos.

-Genial!-dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

Si cree que me ba a comprar con su sonrisa esta mas que equibocado.

-Sabes contigo ahora solo nesesito siete o ocho personas mas-dijo Allen.

-Bueno bueno-dijo ya cansada-vamos para las cosas de lo de Ross-dijo Lenalee.

-Una cosa mas si intentas ganar mi confiansa no lo lograras-dijo Allen sorprendiendo a lenalee- Me an traicionado desde que naci y las pocas vezes que confie tambien me traicionaron asi que ya acceptaste para unirte a mi Trupulacion.

Al terminar de decir esto lenalee bajo la cabeza ahora no avia marcha atras.

Despues de comprara todo y llebvar a Ross a su lugar de descanso que a la vista paresia que era el entierro de alguien muy importante ya que el ataud se notaba a leguas que no era nada barato y ni hablar de la lapida que era la de un algel alsando a una niña.

Una vez que todo termino decidieron volver al puerto para subir en el barco.

-Por que lloras-pregunto Allen.

-Que no tienes triztesa de que tu propia hija muriera-dijo lenalee enojada con lagrimas.

-No es mi hija es una niña que salve que no se quiso despegar de mi-dijo Allen con cansancio.

-Almeno estas triste llora solo un poco-dijo lenlaee.

-Aunque quisisera no lo lograria ya se secaron mis lagrimas en estos dos Años-Allen comento.

-Tan mal acaso la pasaste-dijo lenalee limpiandoce las lagrimas.

-digamos que no es nada comodo que se te arranque un brazo y no resivir tratamiento- Allen estaba recordadando lo que paso-tampoco te recomiendo que te encierren con un agujero en la cabeza-esta vez lo dijo mostrando la parte de atras de su nuca alsando su cabello para ver una gran cicatris.

-ahora recuerdo que ese Alex dijo al sobre que te dispararon en el ojo-dijo pensando lenalee.

-losiento pero esa es una historia que no quiero recordar-dijo cansado Allen.

-Algun dia me lo tendras que decir-exclamo segura lenalee.

-solo callate y ayudame iremos a china tengo algo que atender ahy-dijo Allen.

Lenalee al escuchar eso penso que seria una buena oportunidad para capturar al pirata ya que en china se encontraba su nueva base.

Salio y entro al camarote que le designo no era ni lujoso ni sucio era una habitacion con una mesa de noche una cama y un ropero. Saco el golen de su bolsillo y empeso a llamar a la orden.

-Hola quiero hablar con el supervisor komui lee soy lenalee lee cazadora de clase AA-dijo esperando que respondier .

-LENALEE ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADO POR DIOS DIME QUE ESTAS BIEN NO TE TOCO ESE ASQUEROSO PULPO VERDAD!-grito komui muy energetico al saber que su lenalee estaba bien.

-aquien le dises asqueroso-una voz sono detras de lenalee y komui la escucho muy bien.

Allen le arrebato el golen a Lenalee y dijo.

-Cuanto tiempo koumui-san ahora eres supervisor-dijo Allen con un tono amistoso-aun te recuerdas de tu amigo Allen verdad al cual traicionaste.

Lenalee escucho y no creyo lo que Allen y su hermano ya se conosian?.

-Allen cuanto tiempo-dijo komui serio.

-Lenalee es tu hermana?-Pregunto Allen.

-S.. ella es mi hermana menor de la que te comente hace mucho-komui estaba mas que nervioso.

-No te pongas asi no le voy a tocar ni un solo pelo no te preocupes-dijo Allen.

Komui al escuchar eso se calmo un poco por que si conosia a Allen de hace mucho cuando el todavia estaba en la orden y cuan el todavia hacia trabajo de campo.

-Bueno te voy a visitar dentro de unos meses o semanas adios-dijo Allen y para sorpresa de lenalee devolviendole el golen.

-que esta pasando-lenalee no entendia nada-no me digas que vas tras mi hermano-dijo lenalee asustada.

-No no voy tras el hay otra persona que esta alli asi que no te preocupes no le tocare a el tampoco un pelo-la calmo para salir y empesar a preparar las cosas para navegar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les alla gustado no se si salio largo o un poco corto como sea accepto toda clases de criticas sugerencias y tomatazos bueno espero que mi historia les agrade. Nesesito dos nombres de mujer si alguien lee esto por favor me los da.<strong>

**!DEJEN REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bueno hoy estoy de nuevo con esta historia con la que descubrí lo tacaña que es la gente por no dejar review. Bueno esta vez si use el Office word a si que creo que no tendré errores.**

**Disclaimers: D. gray-man no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Convivencia<strong>

* * *

><p>Se encontraba lavi junto a las chicas en el calabozo esperando que le dijeran los nombres, apenas dijo eso de la Orden sintió como el cuerpo de las dos chicas se tensaba.<p>

-Ya veo son de la orden-dijo la rubia con un tono de voz apagado y frio. Mientras que la castaña retrocedió hasta la pared.-en ese caso-dijo otra vez la rubio,

Lavi no sabía que pensar pero ya sabía que aquella chica lo quería muerto por el comportamiento de su cuerpo lo decía.

Como el pensó la chica intento apuñalarlo con el cuchillo que uso para cortar las sogas y vendas, la chica se sorprendió cuando intento clabarle el cuchillo pero no lo atravesó para su sorpresa avía una especie de mazo en su espalda.

"de donde salió eso!?"Pensó para patearlo.

Lavi sintió un golpe tremendo en su estomago esa chica tenía una fuerza endemoniada ni bien lo golpeo salió volando contra la pared.

-con eso si debió morir!-dijo la chica rubia para salir a cubierta.

Lavi no estaba muerte ni siquiera cerca de eso solo inconsciente.

La chica rubia tenía una mirada algo perdida y siniestra salió a cubierta para ver a los piratas y no dudo un segundo en abalanzarse así ellos cortando sus cuellos y rompiendo algunos de sus miembros sin el menor problema.

-Oye que te pasa y de donde saliste!-dijo Kanda molesto porque tendría que lanzar o atender a esos molestos piratas.

-también de la orden!-grito la chica para correr a una velocidad sorprendente así el, que solo suspiro para tomar el mango de muguen y desaparecer de la vista de la chica.

-que!?-dijo antes de sentir algo laido saliendo de su costado, giro la vista para encontrarse con una herida mortal.

Cayó de rodillas y escupió sangre para caer al piso y cerrar los ojos para entrar en un sueño del cual no despertaría.

-tss-que problema-dijo kanda por que a pesar de lo sucedido y la velocidad que uso esa mujer lo corto un poco en el brazo derecho a la altura del hombro.

La chica de pelo marrón que aun no recuperaba el sentido apenas lo logro miro al pelirrojo que se encontraba entre las rejas abolladas por el impacto.

Se acerco lentamente hasta llevar una mano cerca de su cara para luego bajarla a su cuello acariciándolo, solo duro un instante porque eso fue para ver si seguía vivo y sí que lo estaba acerco su otra mano al cuello para intentar ahorcarlo pero..

-será mejor que sepas lo que haces-dijo una voz grave que la asusto bastante-dime tu nombre-volvió a decir lavi apretando una de las manos de la chica que iso una mueca de dolor para retroceder.

Ella no hablaba expresaba dolor pero no decía nada.

- y tu amiga?-pregunto.

-subió a cubierta-dijo por fin pero sin expresión.

-lo siento pero si me ataco a mi seguro ataco a yuu no creo que siga con vida-dijo lavi con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Al escuchar esto la chica soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-no quiero lastimarte solo dime tu nombre y tranquilízate arreglaremos todo-dijo lavi aflojando el agarre de la mano.

-hachico..-susurro la chica en un tono frio.

-bueno hachico-cha..-no completo la frase por que la chica le avía prendido un puñetazo estando con la cara roja.

-No me llames así!-le grito.

-tss baka usagui-dijo Kanda desde el marco de la puerta de entrada.

-porque yuu-dijo llorando lavi.

-Como me llamaste maldito-kanda dijo pateándolo- cuanto falta para llegar a la isla más cercana-dijo a uno de los piratas.

-como una semana más señor-dijo asiendo una reverencia en señal de respeto kanda enserio tenia atemorizada a la tripulación.

-Bueno vamos!-dijo lavi levantándose como si no hubiera recibido dos golpes mortales.

* * *

><p>Volviendo en Inglaterra.<p>

Allen se encontraba dormido en una cama de la sala del capitán.

"sueño de allen".

-capitán ya estamos listos para zarpar-dijo una chica de cabello negro-cuando de la orden-asiendo una reverencia.

-jajaja por que te pones así elizabet-se burlo un hombre de cabello rubia.

-cállate Alex!-grito enojada.

-Porque no actúas normal como Joe-grito una persona de cabello rojo.

-No me metas en eso Black-grito joe enojado.

Allen solo se limitaba a sonreír y observar a su tripulación.

-ustedes no saben cuándo parar verdad?, Elizabet si te gusta el capitan dilo-hablo un chico de cabello castaño, recibiendo un botellazo departe de la chica.

-Cállate roy! Maldito!-dijo lanzándole el ancla que le dio de lleno.

-porque yo..-dijo dolido.

-Bueno es hora de zarpar-por fin hablo Allen.

-SI CAPITAN!-gritaron todos en el barco.

-esto disculpe capitán-dijo una chica rubia- que aremos con los suministro van a escasear-dijo.

-no te preocupes por eso nos toparemos con algún barco para quitárselo-dijo Allen despreocupado.

-tendremos que matarlos?-dijo la chica asustada.

-descuida Sara solo robaremos no quiero que nadie muera-le sonrió.

-Si capitán-dijeron todos.

-AHORA...-Allen comenzó a hablar pero no termino porque de repente todo se volvió negro.

El se encontraba en el piso sangrando con las heridas infectadas donde antes estaba su brazo y el agujero de su cabeza el estaba encadenado aunque no se podía mover solo podía ver con el ojo derecho y escuchar lo que pasa y claro sentir dolor.

Se escucho como alguien entraba en la sala del calabozo en la que se encontraba.

-veamos veamos que aremos hoy-dijo de forma sádica una persona o como escucho y lo conocía como su verdugo.

Saco un cuchillo y de un movimiento rápido le iso un corte en el brazo derecho.

El no podía decir nada, pero claro que lo podía sentir después del disparo a su cabeza no logro moverse o hablar solo podía pensar y observar a su alrededor.

-POR QUE NO GRITAS!-dijo el verdugo clavando un cuchillo en su hombro.

El lloraba por dentro no podía hacer nada, no podía demostrar que sufría solo podía mantener algo en mente en cada sesión de tortura que le daban ya que no lo mataban o ejecutaban por su estado. claro solo era una escusa.

"los matare a todos" ese era el único pensamiento que tenia y que podía recordar perfectamente.

Se despertó en la cama en la que se durmió mirando su nuevo brazo izquierdo. Se acerco a un espejo para quitarse el parche y ver su nuevo ojo izquierdo.

-parezco un moustro-dijo sonriendo para si solo, se acerco a la cama levantando la almohada y quitando una botella de vino.

-Menos mal que el maestro no está porque este es su favorito y no me dejaría ni una gota-sonrió. Para tomar el vino y abrirlo poniendo en una copa muy lujosa.

-haaa ya entiendo porque es su favorito-dijo feliz.

Se preparo y salió a cubierta y entro en la cocina para encontrarse a la niña que estaba en la pequeña cocina del barco comiendo pastel.

-de donde sacaste eso? pregunto intrigado tomando un tenedor y comiendo un poco.

-heyy! es mío-dijo lenalee apartando el plato de donde se encontraba el peliblanco.

-déjame comer mas esta bueno-dijo acercándose a lenalee que se comió todo el pastel de una.

-no-dijo sonriendo sacándole la lengua.

-mimada-dijo Allen apartándose un poco para abrir un estante sacando una barra de chocolate.

Lenalee se quedo con los ojos abierto por ver eso ya que no sabía que en ese lugar se guardaba comida.

-dame un poco-dijo lenalee acercándose un poco.

Allen sonrió y le extendió un poco de chocolate. Ella estaba a punto de tomarla cuando Allen se lo comió y al igual el resto y como ella le quito la lengua y sonrió.

-estafador-dijo apartándose para sentarse otra vez y hablar-cuando zarpamos.

-dentro de poco -dijo Allen tranquilo tomando mas vino.

-Ebrio-dijo lenalee en un susurro pero suficiente mente fuerte para que lo escuchara-como puedes tomar a estas horas de la mañana?.

-porque se me antoja-dijo calmado.

Después de ese raro e inusual desayuno prepararon y compraron todo para zarpar. Una vez zarpado estaban más tranquilos Allen se encargaba de todo del timón de navegar las velas que estuviera bien el asia de todo y lenalee se sentía como que sobraba hay.

-Para que me trajiste si lo haces tú solo-dijo Lenalee con desgano.

-Porque me aburro con facilidad-dijo Allen-necesito con quien hablar-volvió otra vez a decir.

Lenalee a veses creía estar hablando con lavi de la forma en que se comportaba Allen y en otras con kanda por lo malhumorado que estaba, cortante y frio que podía ser.

-tienes un gran problema de bipolaridad-dijo lenalee esperando una reacción negativa.

-lo sé por eso soy único-dijo Allen.

Lenalee solo suspiro y se fue a la cocina a ver que podía preparar para comer y ya sabía que embano intentaría envenenarlo ya que le puso una buena cantidad de veneno a su vino pero no mostraba el más pequeño signo de estar mal siendo que ese veneno solo con una gota ya bastaba para matar a alguien.

-que hay para comer-dijo Allen entrando en la cosina-espero que sea algo rico.

-bueno no se si te gusta pero ise dango...-antes de que terminara Allen ya tenia dos dangos en la boca.

-que ise para merecer esto-dijo en un suspiro lenalee.

-intentar matarme claro-dijo Allen tranquilo llevándose mas dangos.

* * *

><p>En china.<p>

Se encontraba komui muy asustado.

-que ago que ago-es lo que susurraba a cada momento.

-Supervisor-dijo Rever-está bien?.

-COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN SI MI LENALEE ESTA SIENDO SECUESTRADA!-grito exageradamente fuerte.

-ya ya tranquilícese-dijo rever pero todavía le zumbaban los oídos.

-lo peor de todo es que fue Allen ese demonio!-seguía frustrad.

-que demonio?, no existen los demonios-dijo rever.

-hooo claro que existen y uno se llama Allen walker!-grito komui.

Rever al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió.

lenalee avía sido secuestrada por Allen, antes uno de los mejores cazadores ahora uno de los mas buscados piratas.

-supervisor seguro estará bien ya sabes que Allen no la dañaría-dijo rever intentando calmar a komui.

Mientras el decía komui ya estaba imaginándose lo que pasaría ya que el pulpo de Allen era conocido por que las enfermeras jóvenes cada vez que se venía de una misión pelaban por atenderlo.

-maldita sea!-dijo llorando-ese maldito asalta cunas!-lloraba mas fuerte.

-haaa-suspiro rever-necesito otro trabajo-dijo desanimado.

* * *

><p>Con lavi y kanda.<p>

Se encontraba sachico amarrada en uno de los camarotes pero solo por precaucion. Lavi estaba en cubierta "platicando" con los piratas sobre los derechos humanos y esas cosas, Kanda solo se limitava a tomar el timon del barco.

-Por que la orden esta con piratas-dijo hachico desanimada. Ella estaba intentando dormir cuando uno de los piratas penetro la una parte de habitación en la que estaba.

El pirata al verla corrió y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta.

-quieto hay o le cort...-no termino la rase ya que fue noqueado porl un mango de metal que salio de la nada.

-haaa perdón hachico-chan es que estaba re educando a los piratas-dijo sonriendo.

-Este será un viaje muy largo-suspira para sentir como le quitan la cuerdas.

-busca otra habitación o camarote como quieras-dijo lavi sonriendo.

-jodete!-dijo dandole un golpe a lavi en la pansa que lo dejo si aire y luego patearlo.

-yo tambien te quiero-dijo un dolido lavi-por cierto-dijo lavi

-Que-Sachiko contesto de mala gana.

-Blancas-dijo lavi corriendo dejando a una sonrojada Sachiko.

La cual solo se fue a buscar un camarote.

-Espero que lleguemos a tierra pronto-suspiro para entrar en un camarote cerrar la puerta y dormir.

* * *

><p>con Allen y lenalee.<p>

Después de lo ocurrido avían transcurrido casi una semana desde que zarparon todo iba tranquilo, a pesar de que al comienzo lenalee tuvo miedo de Allen el al parecer no tenía ni el mas mínimo interés en ella para hacerle algo solo le daba algunas órdenes y eso era todo nada mas.

Allen se encontraba en su habitación viendo los mapas del curso que estaban siguiendo, lenalee también se encontraba hay viendo que curso iban a a tomar y las corrientes que iban a seguir.

-como haces para leer esto-dijo lenalee.

-es porque soy el capitán-dijo Allen siguiendo con su trabajo de seguir los cursos.

-me refiero donde aprendiste a hacer esto por lo que se se requiere un gran estudio-hablo lenalee interesada.

-bueno de hecho desde muy pequeño el maestro me iso aprender a leerlo a la fuerza-Allen menciono.

-como a la fuerza?-pregunto curiosa.

-me abandono varias veces a la deriva en medio de la nada me dio los mapas compas lapiz y esas cosas-dijo Allen sin dejar de ver el curso.

-fue duro su entrenamiento-pregunto.

-no te voy a mentir-dijo Allen-el entrenamiento de ese tipo es como pescar al craken. No lo de pescarlo seria mas fácil-dijo Allen por fin mirándola.

-acaso casi mueres?-quiso saber lenalee.

-en exageradas ocasiones -empezó a pensar-una vez me ato al ancla de su barco y me tiro al mar por un buen rato.

-en serio está loco?-lenalee estaba impresionada por lo que dijo ya sabia que cross era un loco pero que le isiera eso a su estudiante- ahora que l pienso y comparo el comportamiento eres igual que el por lo que e oído.

-por que dices eso-Allen estaba ofendido de que le dijeran que era igual que cross normalmente para un estudiante ser comparado con su maestro era lo mejor pero en este caso no.

-bueno, por donde comienzo-dijo lenalee sonriendo-eres arrogante, alcohólico, mujeriego, bipolar, te preocupas en exceso por tu apariencia y...-no continuo por que Allen le puso la mano en la boca para que se callase.

-bien bien lo que sea-dijo Allen molesto-prepara la cena yo estaré en cubierta fijando el curso.

-si ya voy-dijo lenalee almenas ya no se aburría como en los otros dias.

* * *

><p>Con lavi y kanda.<p>

Lavi estaba despertando.

-hayy mi cabeza es la tercera o cuarta vez que me noquean-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

Salió a cubierta y saco el telescopio que tenía entre sus ropas.

-Bueno bueno a ver donde me encuentro saco el telescopio para observar por donde estaba navegando el barco.

Estuvo casi media hora observando a los alrededores hasta que vio un barco tamaño medio navegando.

Enfoco mas el telescopio en la cubierta y vio a una persona no pudo verse muy bien por lo lejos y tenía un sombrero que le tapaba la cara. Estuvo un rato viéndolo tenía una estatura como la suya pelo blanco seguro era un viejo pero se notaba que fuerte. Paso un rato viendo sus características por que no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que algo le llamo la atención se quito el sombrero un momento dejando ver un rostro joven y que le faltaba el ojo izquierdo.

-PERO QUE!-dijo sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Cuando el sujeto se dio la vuelto miro a una chica y no era nada mas ni nada menos que lenalee! Como estaba en un barco como ese con un sujeto.

-valla y yo que pensé que iba a vestir santos-dijo divertido pero se recupero y vio como kanda estaba al timón.

-yuu!-grito lavi sacando una maldición del nombrado.

Lavi se acerco agarro a Kanda en brazos lo acerco al lugar donde estaba y le puso el telescopio en el ojo.

-MIRA!-grito.

Kanda que estaba a punto de matar a a lavi se contuvo y miro a donde el señalo para ver a un sujeto con cabello blanco junto con.

-lenalee..?-pregunto a si mismo.

-exacto seguro fue rectada-dijo lavi -vamos a salvarla-dijo emocionada poniendo una pose de héroe.

-tssss. solo ella es tan débil-dijo para fijar el curso asia donde se encontraba el barco

* * *

><p>En el barco cercano<p>

Allen entro en el pequeño comedor seguido de lenalee.

-Lenalee-dijo Allen llamando la atención de la nombrada.

-qué?-pregunto ella.

-nos están siguiendo es un barco pirata-dijo tranquilo tomando una tasa de te.

-y que tiene-dijo ella se suponía que el era suficientemente fuerte.

-ya estaba en mis calculos pero no que el que me viera fuera de la orden-dijo Allen.

-como que de la orden acaso lo viste-pregunto ella " con mas personas si podremos derrotarlo" penso feliz.

-como sea estarán detrás de nosotros en unos tres minutos-empezó Allen otra vez a hablar-lo más seguro es que sea más de uno, pero al que vi tenía cara de estúpido.

* * *

><p>En el barco de los ex piratas.<p>

-achuuu!-estornudo lavi-alguien debe hablar mal de mi-dijo sonando.

Ya estaban cerca del barco pero el barco parecía que ya los vio por que pusieron las anclas acaso pesaban luchar?.

De la cubierta salió la persona que estuvo observando.

-Quien eres!-grito lavi preguntando el prefería hablar antes de actuar-ahora quier...-antes de completar kanda lo golpeo y salto al otro lado callendo justo en el barco.

-Que quieres anciano!-dijo kanda con muguen apuntando.

-a que te refieres-dijo Allen desconcertado.

-Kanda lavi?-pregunto lenalee.

-ooo asi que son compañeros-sonrió Allen mientras respondía-en ese caso que tal si se me unen a mi tripulación-dijo enérgico Allen.

-Acaso crees que aceptaremos!-grito lavi recuperándose.

-Maldito anciano!-grito Kanda molesto.

-Oye tu el del parche-señalando a lavi-controla a tu novia-dijo señalando a kanda.

Silencio...

-PSSS AJAJAJAJAJA!-lavi no controlo su risa y se tiro al suelo de lo gracioso que sonó eso.

-ANCIANO SIEGO NO VES QUE SOY HOMBRE!-kando rugió apunto de lanzarse.

-ERES HOMBRE!?-dijo o más bien grito Allen.

-AHORA SI MOYASHI!-rugió kanda.

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS MOYASHI-grito Allen-TRAVESTI DE SEGUNDA!-grito para saltar a atacarlo.

-Esa cabeza va a rodar anciano!-grito furioso kanda para imitar la acción del peliblanco.

Se ve a Allen desenvainando su espada atacando kanda el cual se defendió y empezó a contra atacar con un corte vertical pero fue bloqueado por una estocada de igual magnitud. Así estuvieron un par de minutos hasta que los dos cayeron exhaustos al piso.

-Tsss..moyasi-dijo kanda.

-travesti!-dijo Allen en el mismo estado

* * *

><p><strong>Ok espero que le allá gustado este cap. es algo corto o largo ya no distingo bueno e decidido que asi estaría bien por ahora y también estoy feliz por salir como uno de los cinco mejores alumnos de mi clase asi que no tendré problemas en subirlo en las vacaciones como sea espero que les guste y hasta la próxima.<strong>

**!DEJEN REVIEW! POR FAVOR! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola vengo otra vez con esta historia que pienso que no tiene sentido alguno pero bueno debe haber alguien como yo que le guste esta historia.**

**Bueno feliz navidad aunque se me paso un poco el tiempo como sea espero que almenos llegue a los 15 reviw ahora con este cap.**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Ahí se encontraba Allen y kanda en cada lado del barco en la parte superior la pelea a pesar de durar solo minuto iso que los piratas salieran a ver quién era el "valiente" que se enfrento a su capitán, pero al ver la pelea que tuvieron y el resultado de empate quedaron con los ojos como saliendo de las orbitas.<p>

-tss..Parece que no eres solo un moyasi-dijo kanda serio y levantándose de un salto.

-Baya ahora los travestis también pueden luchar-dijo Allen que se levanto de una forma más rara era como si pusieran en reversa la caída el estaba buscando enojar a kanda .

-ahora si-dijo kanda volviendo a empuñar a muguen-muguen segunda ilusión niguento!-grito sacando una segunda espada de la nada.

-ooo eso es nuevo-dijo Allen pero no parecía ni una pisca sorprendido lo cual no paso desapercibido por lavi.

Allen miro su espada y suspiro con cansancio ya que como no tenia su espada no podía pedir demasiado.

-Sabes me gustaría continu…-tuvo que cortar lo que estaba diciendo por qué bloqueo un tajo que de seguro le quitaría la cabeza-Sabes eres un poco peligroso-dijo en el mismo instante pero tuvo que esquivar el segundo tajo proporcionado por la nueva espada.

-Cállate!-dijo de forma bruta antes de saltar otra vez contra el-maldito!-volvió a gritar para cortar una parte de la casaca de Allen.

Allen retrocedió un después de eso se quedo con la cabeza gacha y con sombra en los ojos.

-esa..-susurro-ERA MI FAVORITA!-grito pero al mismo tiempo que termino de decir eso corrió tan rápido que en solo unos segundos estaba enfrente de Kanda el cual solo pudo defenderse del devastador golpe pero apenas pudo intento atravesarlo con niguento pero en un rápido movimiento Allen empujo aun mas fuerte a muguen para bloquear a niguento y prender una patada de fuerza descomunal a kanda.

Mientras la pelea ocurría Lavi estaba observando la pelea esperando una a oportunidad para atacar pero giro un poco su vista para ver como lenalee estaba tranquila tomando el t,e viendo la pelea.

-y eso..?-pregunto lavi al verla tan despreocupada.

-Se llama te-contesto de forma cortante asiendo que a lavi le saliera una vena en la sien.

-Ya se que es, pero por que lo estas tomando justo ahora-comenzó lavi-no estás preocupada por kanda?-finalizo.

-no-dijo lenalee bajando la taza de te- cuando quiere algo él es jodidamente testarudo no lo dejara hasta tenerlo y si quiere que ustedes estén en la tripulación el no matara a kanda-dijo para volver a tomar un sorbo mas al te.

-hooo así que consigue lo que quiere-dijo con un tono malicioso y mirando a su amiga de forma que se diera cuenta.

-Idiota!-dijo pateándolo con la cara roja porque entendió el sentido de las palabras de lavi.

-enserio eres imbécil-dijo una chica de pelo castaño que estaba parada en frente del lugar donde callo lavi.

-are? Hachico-chan-dijo lavi de forma de molestar a la chica, el resultado fue que la chica le piso con todo la cabeza aplastándola- perdón perdón perdón!-dijo cada vez mas alto.

-eso te pasa-dijo mirando de vuelta la pelea la cual seguía intensa ya que cuando kanda salió de los escombros causado por la patada.

-tsss..-volvió a repetir para lanzarse hacia Allen el cual solo observaba como iba a ser el siguiente ataque de su oponente.

Hachiko estaba tan concentrada esperando que kanda ganara porque no quería ser la siguiente en pelear contra el sujeto de blanco, que no se dio cuenta que donde estaba antes la cabeza de lavi ahora estaba una bala de cañon que decía rosa. Su primera reacción fue sonrojarse porque el de nuevo avía visto mas debajo de su vestido.

-Ese maldito-dijo colerizada tanto roja de de la vergüenza como de ira.

Allen y Kanda seguían con su pelea interminable pero de un momento a otro kanda retrocedió una gran distancia de Allen, el cual lo miro extraño.

-que haces-dijo para sentir como alguien lo golpeo o mejor dicho lo pateo con una fuerza de otro mundo.

-LAVI!-grito lenalee-ahora!.

De un momento a otro el suelo debajo de Allen la cual salió una especie de círculo con un diseño en el centro.

-sello de fuego!-dijo para ver como una serpiente de fuego saltaba y debajo de Allen el cual solo se vio por unos momento antes de desvanecerse junto con la serpiente que asendia.

-Bueno eso debió ser suficiente-dijo sonriendo lavi.

Hachiko pensó que tuvo suerte no provocar a ni uno de los dos tanto a Kanda como a lavi si lo hubiese echo terminaría como ese sujeto ni siquiera las cenizas sobraron. Eso pensó hasta que alguien empezó a aplaudir detrás de ella.

-Bravo! Buenos fuegos artificiales-dijo Allen que estaba con la ropa quemada y algunas partes todavía encendidas, no solo eso sino que estaba con un tic en el ojo.

-Estamos jodidos-dijo Hachiko recibiendo una patada con todo en su espalda fue mandada a volar pero detenida por lavi, que no pensó dos veces antes de bloquear el golpe, después de eso lavi se fijo en Allen.

-Es bromo verdad?-estaba viendo como Allen estaba ileso solo que sus ropas estaban quemadas, lo que más llamo su atención fue que su brazo estaba totalmente negro y las cicatrices exageradamente grandes.

Kanda no lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a saltar contra Allen que estaba desarmado por que perdió su espada.

Quiso darle un corte de un solo tajo ahora que no tenía como parar. Justo cuan estaba a punto de cortarlo a la mitad el brazo izquierdo de Allen tapo la espada de kanda y antes de poder hacer otra cosa, la mano de Allen se convirtió en una especie de garra y contraataco.

Kanda uso su nigüento para intentar bloquear los dedos pero dos de ellos atravesaron como mantequilla su hombro izquierdo.

-tsss..-dijo para retroceder y caer de rodillas.

-Si no se van a unir a mi tripulación ya no los quiero-dijo Allen antes de aparecer enfrente de lavi y noquearlo de un golpe en la nuca, iba a hacer lo mismo con kanda pero cuando apareció de nuevo, el si logro esquivarlo se notaba que kanda estaba más familiarizado al combate cuerpo a cuerpo que lavi ya que este pudo escapar del derechazo, pero la patada no la vio y lo noqueo.

Hachiko estaba despertando cuando vio que lavi estaba encima de ella dormido su primera reacción fue golpearlo pero cuando pero luego sintió que el estaba encima como peso muerto.

-Tu! Allen a hachiko que aparto a lavi al instante y se levanto.

-Si señor!-dijo ella firme aunque le temblaban las piernas.

-Llévate a esos dos y no dejes que mueran en algún momento aceptaran estar de mi parte hasta ese momento cuídalos-dijo Allen como si fuera un superior hablando a un subordinado-puedes retirarte.

Apenas escucho eso hachiko agarro a lavi y a kanda y se subió de nuevo al barco del que habían venido.

-en cuanto a ti-dijo refiriéndose a lenalee-hablaremos de esto, ahora entra en la cocina y espérame quitare las anclas.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el barco de lavi y kanda habían salido solo quedo el navío de Allen y lenalee.<p>

Allen entro en la cocina y encontró a lenalee sentada temblando y dudando muy nerviosa.

-Debo tomar eso como un motín?-le pregunto Allen lo cual dejo aun más nerviosa a lenalee ya que se te amotinabas en un barco pirata te asían caminar por la plancha, pero en este caso prefería la plancha.

-Bueno…esto-dijo muy nerviosa no sabía cómo responder o como actuar sin que él se molestara.

Mientras ella seguía con la cabeza guacha Allen ya se había retirado de donde estaban hablando.

Se acerco a donde estaba el timón y empezó a navegar con el mismo curso que llevaban antes de ser interrumpidos.

-traición-dijo de una forma que el podría llamar "triste" puesto que no tenía ningún sentimiento su voz.

Saco una botella que tenía entre sus ropas ya cambiadas y empezó a tomar el liquido que hacía que él se olvidara de los problemas.

-Siempre es la misma mierda-dijo-traición-volvió a decir esa palabra le recordaba cada momento que era ese el motivo por el cual su vida se descomponía siempre de mal en peor.

Saco la espada que había conseguido en el puerto antes de zarpar. La verdad era que compro una espada de calidad única pero no lo suficiente para competir con la espada del travesti.

-Maldion-dijo para volver a tomar un trago más de la bebida- necesito mi espada-dijo para dar otro trago mas-almenas tengo mi pistola-dijo feliz de a ver recuperado una de sus pertenencias.

Miro el curso y noto como el cielo estaba despejado ya era de noche y no había nada de pudiere interferir en su camino, la niebla desapareció a si que no tendría problema en poner rumbo fijo y dejar el timón.

Iba a dar otro trago a su bebida pero se acabo, decidió entrar en la cocina a ver si la niña preparo algo para comer, la verdad no le molestaba que se amotinara ya sabía que eso pasaría en algún momento.

Entro en la cocina y encontró a lenalee comiendo en silencio como si esperaba algo, Allen casi se cae de la risa que sentía el ver a la chica tan triste y nerviosa, ni que el fuera una bestia que lo mataría solo por una simple molestia.

-No te are nada-dijo Allen simplemente.

Lenalee estaba nerviosa de los pelos no podía estar tranquila con Allen, ella pensaba que la torturaría o algo peor o que la mataría en el acto. Todos esos reportes que leyó atra ves de su hermano, ella sabía que fue sometido a tortura para saber donde estaba las pertenencias que robo, y también estaba consciente de que su hermano no tenía ni idea de eso.

-porque me perdonas-dijo lenalee confusa- porque me dejas viva-quiso saber ella- no me vallas a decir que es solo porque te aburres-finalizo.

-Quieres que sea sincero?-pregunto Allen.

-Si, eso quisiera saber-menciono lenalee ella quería saber por qué seguía viva.

-Le debo un favor a tu hermano eso es todo-dijo Allen dándose la vuelta y agarrando unos vasos y el vino favorito.

Lenalee lo miro extrañada, un favor a su hermano? Eso era posible? Alguien le debía un favor a un sujeto como el.

* * *

><p>En china…<p>

Komui sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-haaaa-dijo feliz- mi hermanita esta pensando en mi-dijo contento, por alguna razón el complejo de hermana sabia cuando su hermana pensaba en ella.

Mientras eso ocurría Rever estaba buscando como loco al supervisor ya que se salto su trabajo para relajarse.

-Ese jodido complejo de hermana-susurro muy bajo ya que estaba asechando a komui y no quería llamar su atención. Ahí estaba el, la razón de sus problemas.

Lentamente se acerco como un león casando estaba detrás suyo y de un momento rápido le lanzo un dardo en el cuello asiendo que caiga inconsciente.

-al menos a si podre llevarlo-dijo sacando una cuerda y amarrándolo para arrastrarlo hasta su escritorio.

* * *

><p>En el barco de ex piratas.<p>

Estaba hachiko mirando a los dos cazadores de la orden, estaba era la oportunidad única que tenia para matarlos y librarse de esas personas malvadas que podrían ser. Ella sabia que eran demasiado poderos para morir por solo golpes, pero a lo que tenía miedo era el albino que mando a cuidar a estos dos ese sujeto si daba miedo, después de semejante ataque seguir de pie y acabara esos dos, todavía se podía considerar a eso humano?.

Kanda estaba despertando y la primera reacción fue desenvainar su espada y apuntar a hachiko que estaba demasiado asustada.

-tss.. Solo eres tu-dijo para envainar, miro al idiota de lavi que seguía inconsciente y se levanto-Donde estamos-pregunto.

-Rumbo a España-dijo ella más calmada porque no la estaba apuntando.

-bueno de ahí nos podremos abastecer-dijo kanda.

-me duele la cabeza…-dijo lavi poniéndose de pie recobrando la conciencia, ese golpe dolió mas que todos los que recibió en el viaje-dueleee-dijo cayendo hacia hachiko que termino debajo de el-que blandito-dijo sonriendo hundiéndose en los pechos de la chica.

Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar hasta que el parecía acomodarse encima de ella, no soporto mas y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-hay hay hay!-grito lavi despertando-porque siempre me golpean!-dijo para ver que sachiko estaba demasiado cerca de el- aunque despertar de esta forma no me molesta en lo mas mínimo-dijo lavi siendo mandado a volar pero no con suficiente fuerza para terminar inconsciente.

-Quien era ese peliblanco?-pregunto hachiko, lavi lo vio desconcertado unos minutos.

-Aaaa el peliblanco que le partió a yuu!-dijo sonriendo pero kanda le dio un golpe con la empuñadura de muguen.

-ser…-kanda quiso hablar pero no completo la frase.

-si si ya, cállate entiendo que no quieres que te diga yuu y ahora diras "urusai baka usagui" pero molestas-dijo lavi dejando a un callado kanda que lo miro con ojos abiertos.

Desde que se conocieron el usagui nunca le contesto una sola frase ahora ese maldito lo regañaba, desde cuando era eso posible?.

-Bueno el jodido peliblanco omnipotente se llama Allen Walker, ex miembro de la orden, y ahora uno de las cabezas mas requeridas por la cual.

Hachiko lo miro con una cara tranquila asintiendo todo lo que decía.

-Ya veo es el demonio de Allen Waker-dijo con total tranquilidad-Son idiotas!? acaso no saben que ese desgraciado puede acabar el solo con un buque de guerra!-le grito haciko a lavi por que kanda estaba más que molesto por lo que le dijo lavi molestarlo sería como jalar un interruptor.

-Ya ya tranquila yo tampoco sabía quién era-dijo lavi intentando tranquilizarla- además yo lo vi cuando lo iban a encerrar en la celda. El sujeto estaba discapacitado en mas del noventa por ciento de su cuerpo no podía moverse ni hablar, ni siquiera podía comer solo y mucho menos ir al baño solo además su brazo izquierdo estaba de vuelta .

Me pregunto que le daban de comer siendo que no podía moverse, si son ciertos los rumores que lo alimentaban con basura o al menos le daban comida. Quien sabe ese demonio era conocido por quemar cuatro islas y dejarlas sin habitantes, cuando iba a ser juzgado no se pudo defender además nadie quería hacerlo y lo sentenciaron a cadena perpetua ya que no podía defenderse, estaba meditando lavi.

-Oye-dijo hachiko chasqueando los dedos enfrente de su cara –despierta de tu mundo ero usagui-dijo hachiko buscando molestarlo, misión cumplida.

-A quien le dices ero usagui-dijo lavi molesto-y tu no digas nada que eres una d..-no completo las palabras por otro golpe- porque me golpean ya paren- al borde de las lagrimas-porque no golpeas a yuu el está disponible!.

El vaso interno de kanda se derramo por tal sobrecarga que ese maldito le dio estaba a punto de matarlo pero se contuvo sus ganas.

-no me digas ero usagui porque…-sonrió antes de continuar- el travesti de ahí es ero yuu-dijo sonriendo lavi.

Si antes era agua lo que se cargaba en el vaso ahora fue un mazo que golpeo el vaso haciéndolo trizas y desparramando el agua en el piso.

Lavi estaba riendo junto con hachiko que poco después se unió a el en su burla por el peliazul.

-jajajaja no le digas a si que la señora se enojara-dijo hachiko aumentando la risa del pelirrojo que apenas estaba respirando.

-Agradézcamos le al moyashi por ese título tan original jajajaja-no dejaba su riso.

Kanda salió de la habitación no soporto las vuelas pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados escuchando como se burlaban de él.

Estaba enfrente de la puerta en donde se encontraba ambos y la cerro para apartarse un poco y desenvainar a muguen. Se puso en posición y de un momento que duro solo un pestañeo, cortó esa parte del camarote. Enfundo a muguen y se acerco de vuelta al camarote donde aun se escuchaban la risa de los dos, en un momento a otro le dio una patadita a la puerta y…

Tanto como lavi y hachiko se reían de sus bromas hasta que sintieron que la a habitación se resbalaba lavi si lo noto y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras hachiko lo veía extrañada hasta que sintió un movimiento brusco de la habitación, también corrió apenas abrió la puerta, salto hacia la cubierta ya que el camarote estaba a punto de caer al mar.

-Ese jodido travesti-susurro para si sola.

Después de esa carrera que iso lavi llego a la cubierta donde kanda tenia preparado unas sogas en las manos y brillo en los ojos, además estaba sonriendo y la verdad que el sonreía muy poco pero esa sonrisa que tenia le helo la sangre y quiso ver caído junto con camarote.

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos…<p>

Lavi estaba otra vez atado en el mástil y hachiko trapeando la cubierto con un aura negra alrededor.

-A ver si entienden-dijo kanda con su tono de disguste normal-Ustedes Vagos!-le grito a los piratas que estaban jugando cartas, apenas escucharon a kanda se pusieron de pie y a seguir ordenes –Escúchenme escoria vamos a España, hay esta una recompensa alta por capturar a unos piratas-dijo kanda en tono firme para continuar.

-Ustedes son pirata a si que tendría que entregarlos-los piratas se estremecieron con lo que dijo-pero tendría que encontrar otra tripulación-dijo kanda viendo como los piratas se calmaban-ahora ustedes están con la orden negra, solo porque son mi tripulación alguien acepta-dijo kanda viendo como todos aceptaban.

-A si se habla!-grito lavi emocionado saliendo del almacén, apenas salió todos los ojos fueron a parar a el y luego al mástil donde estaban las cuerdas desatadas.

-tsss..-kanda chasqueo la lengua como siempre, el maldito conejo era un especialista en escapes, solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

* * *

><p>Con Allen y Lenalee…<p>

Lenalee aun no entendía que podía deberle a su hermano Allen siendo que le perdono la vida, supongo debió ser algo importante para dejarla vivir luego de armar un motín.

Ella estaba sentada escuchando las explicación de Allen para trazar el curso la verdad no entendía nada de nada al parecer a pesar de ser un pirata tubo una educación excepcional para tener conocimiento de esas cosas.

Allen estaba con ganas de silenciar por siempre a lenalee después del golpe que le dio en la cabeza y luego pedir que lo atacaran, pero ese desgraciado de komui le salvo la vida una vez a sí que como lo educaron "maldito Cross" debía respetar a toda cosa lo que tenía que hacer pero eso lo dejaría para después ahora la prioridad era recuperar su espada que alguna vez tubo.

El estaba sonriendo porque sabía que no importa que tan fuerte sea la persona usar esa espada era exageradamente difícil, no era nada más ni nada menos que el peso que tenia era exagerado.

-niña ya lo entendiste?-pregunto Allen.

-no, no lo entendí y me llamo lenalee no niña-le repitió otra vez la chica ya que no importa que pase siempre le llamaba niña, mimada, princesa y eso le molestaba mucho ya que no era ni una de las tres-quiero saber algo-dijo lenalee querían hacerle una pregunta.

-adelante-dijo Allen dispuesto a responder una la pregunta.

-porque tu ojo se ve a si-dijo señalando su ojo izquierdo, no era una pregunto de lo que estaban hablando pero quería cambiar el tema.

-a eso-dijo sacándose el parche y mirando a lenalee fijamente con ese ojo, ella le incomodo que algo a si lo viera fijamente-es un regalo ya que perdí el ojo-dijo Allen sin apartar la mirada, mas se quito el guante de la mano izquierda y lo acerco a lenalee, que mostro una cara de susto porque su mano si que era horrible.

-No me toques con eso-dijo incomodada pero Allen le toco la mejilla con la mano izquierda, estaba fría como si fuera un cadáver, además parecía escamosa la sensación que causaba a ella le asusto y se aparto-para..-susurro despacio.

-jajajaja ahora te diré miedosa-dijo poniendo el guante y colocándose el parche- sabes no es como si a mí me gustara tener esta apariencia-dijo normal pero solo un momento por un instante se noto tristeza en sus ojos.

-Esta bien-dijo lenalee queriendo cambiar de tema- a los cuanto años cross te encontró?-pregunto.

-a los once era pequeño pero no ingenuo, ya sabía en ese entonces que la vida no perdonaba-dijo Allen-prepara la cena me iré a dormir un rato-dijo levantándose y empezando a caminar a su camarote.

Una vez llego a su cama no le tomo mucho para caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Sueño de Allen.<p>

Estaba en una habitación encerrado a diferencia del otro sueño estaba vez era un niño que estaba en un rincón del cuarto, la habitación era bastante grande adentro estaban ocho niños mas todos juntando piedras y preparándose para lanzarlas.

En el rincón del cuarto estaba el pequeño pelirrojo, eso no llamaba la atención si no que estaba encadenado al piso.

En ese momento entra un sacerdote con la cara sonriente.

-niños están listos para salir?-pregunto el sacerdote a los niños que estaban reuniendo piedras.

-Si!-gritaron todos menos Allen.

-Antes de que algo pasara el sacerdote le lanzo con una gran fuerza una piedra que le dio de lleno a Allen, esa fue la señal para que los otro niños empezaran a lanzarles piedras a Allen el cual lo único que podía hacer era taparse con sus pequeños brazos para que no le acierten en la cabeza, como termino a si? Simple era descendiente directo de Nea Walker, uno de los catorce piratas que dominaban casi todo, pero como su padre estaba muerto y el abandonado las personas de esa isla no dudaron en tomar represalias por lo de su padre.

Cuando se les termino las piedras los niños en orfanato gritaron felizmente al ver como el sacerdote se retiraba de la habitación y empezaba a caminar hacia varios carruajes.

Cuando fue la última vez que le dieron de comer?, cuando fue la última vez que vio el sol?, si su padre no hubiera sido ese demonio entonces el no sería tratado como uno también. Estaba llorando en silencio nadie lo escucharía estaba en un cuarto especial, además si alguien lo viera lo ayudaría o lo mataría?, debería agradecer de que le daban de comer cada cuatro o cinco días aunque fuera basura lo que le daban, el no morirían de hambre, pero de las heridas infectadas y toda la sangre que el derramaba…

Estaba solo en ese mundo, que podría hacer un niño de siete años.

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre adulto de confección física grande, y con un mazo en la mano.

El hombre estaba sollozando, y susurrando algo Allen lo veía con ojos fríos ya que sabía que este lugar era para que las personas le den una paliza, a la corta edad de siete años ya conocía el dolor.

-sabes chaval…-dijo el hombre- tu papito mato a mi esposa y a mi hija de tu misma edad-dijo el con lagrimas y una sonrisa algo torcida- intente vengarme pero perdí la pierna-al paso que dijo eso Allen vio una pierna de palo.

Apenas el hombre estuvo enfrente de Allen con el mazo le dio un golpe en el estomago, lo que le iso no solo escupir sino vomitar sangre, ese golpe seguro le rompió una costilla o dos.

Porque le pasaba esto a él, acaso el solo hecho de ser un Walker ya era malo?, todo lo que conoció de su padre fue destrucción y muerte que causo, acaso rapto a su madre y la iso quedarse a su lado?, estaba preguntándose de todo pero una palabra lo saco de concentración.

-adiós..-susurro el hombre, el solo cerro sus ojos y esperar un golpe directo que lo dejara inconsciente una vez más….

Despertó otra vez sobre saltado por los sueños del pasado que tenia, la verdad que no era la primera vez que ocurría pero la frecuencia que ocurría lo alarmaba.

Se vistió y salió a cubierta a ver si se calmaba, pero se quedo con algo en la cabeza.

"Tu padre nunca ha hecho nada bueno en su vida!" recordó las palabras de las personas y si que tenían razón ya que no iso nada bueno de hecho solo creo más desastre- sonrió con amargura recordando todo lo que paso durante su vida y lo que escucho que iso su padre.

El se había prometido que no sería como él, que sería un héroe pero ahora siendo uno de los piratas más buscados parece que es imposible.

-Algún día-susurro para sí solo- algún día seré aceptado y podre vivir feliz-sonrió ya que sabía que se valía soñar pero era muy difícil hacerlo realidad.

Lenalee estaba detrás de Allen cuando escucho lo que dijo, bajo la vista y entro devuelta en la cocina.

-Creo que lo juzgue muy temprano.. –dijo pensando para seguir con los labore.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno perdón por tardarme tanto tuve que reparar mi notebook por que se me murió la pantalla espero que les allá gustado, a mi me gusta escribir esta historia, bueno le agradecería que dejen sugerencia o algo y una cosa más, Feliz año nuevo, jeje algo atrasado pero igual.<strong>

**!DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
